


Marvel x Reader

by Arfrona



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alex Summers - Freeform, Battle of New York (Marvel), Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Civil War (Marvel), Community: marvel-cinekink, F/F, F/M, Hulk - Freeform, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hydra (Marvel), Iron Man - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Natasha Romanova - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Reader Insert, Smut, Thor - Freeform, Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, marvel angst, marvel crack, marvel fluff, marvel smut, peter maximoff - Freeform, reader x character - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 53
Words: 44,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arfrona/pseuds/Arfrona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are from my stories on Tumblr as well @arfrona-and-marvel.tumblr.com.<br/>All characters are based off of MCU and Fox's Xmen. <br/>Avengers x Reader<br/>Xmen x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have You Ever Been Replaced: Steve

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request anything message me on Tumblr.

Have you ever been replaced?   
Physically, mentally, emotionally, in every damn way that kills you?  
I saw her today with Steve. Don’t get me wrong, she’s nice. Her name’s Sharon. Yes, Sharon, sweet, sweet Sharon. She was taller than me, prettier than me, smarter than me. Just better. Steve was my best friend until she came along. She came out of nowhere and now she has him in the palm of her hands. I don’t know what annoys me more. The fact that she’s now his best friend and girlfriend, or the fact that he left me so suddenly because someone better came along.   
I always thought I loved Steve to a limit. Best friends. No, this girl came along and made me realized, I wanted him more than I ever thought I did.   
Damn it.   
Damn her.   
Damn her with her curly blonde hair. Her nice smile. Her taller and better figure.   
Damn him for replacing me without a care. Damn him for making me love him so much, just to throw me away.   
Damn everything.   
Yet, even after everything…   
Here he is again. Here we are again. We’re sitting on the couch, just us watching some mindless TV.   
“Hey, you know there’s a new movie coming out,” he says.   
“Yeah?” My heart rate starts increasing at the sound of his voice. Damn him.   
“Superman V Batman, you love that kind of stuff right? Well, we haven’t hung out much these past days, do you want to watch it?” He smiles at me kindly.   
“You got it Captain,” and for that day, everything feels right again. I have my best friend back for a few moments.   
Days past before we talk again because he’s too busy with someone else, but did it matter to me? No. Why? Because I was an idiot. Idiotically in love with America’s sweetheart, in love with his smile, kindness, caring soul, and whatnot. I disregarded how he always had me around when necessary.   
But still, I believe that everything will go back to the way it was before she came along. 

 

I call him right as I get up to confirm our plans for the movies tonight. He didn’t pick up. I assume it was because it is too early. I get up and out of bed, ready to start my day.   
Throughout the entire day I didn’t see Steve, but my hopes did not flatter. I still converse with Hawkeye, train with Black Widow, talk geeky with the green rage monster, eat pop tarts with Thor, and caught Tony up on my crush on Steve.   
“Do you think anything will happen tonight?”  
“(Y/n), he has a girlfriend.”  
“Well, yeah. Right. Do you think our friendship will at least be the same again?”  
“Yeah, yeah I do,” Tony says setting down his screwdriver.  
I let out a small squeal and leave the laboratory to get ready. I didn’t see Tony’s heartbroken look as he sees his friend getting ready for her ultimate heartbreak. He prays for something to happen for her to avoid all the heartache. 

An hour later, I am finally ready. I pick up my phone to text Steve and wait for his reply. I go to the living room and sit down to watch a little TV.   
Five minutes later, my phone buzzes. It wasn’t a text from Steve so I ignore it.   
Fifteen minutes, I double text Steve asking him where the hell he is.   
Thirty minute of silence.   
Forty minutes.   
An hour and I admit defeat. I have been stood up.   
I’m still staring at the TV, but my mind is racing with possible reasons for this. I couldn’t believe it. I wouldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t stand me up. Right? Best friends don’t leave the other hanging like so. I shake my head.   
No, maybe he’s hurt, or in danger, or worse.   
I stare at my phone again and decide to throw my pride out the window. I text him once again asking him where he is.   
He finally replies.   
Sorry, you can’t have your phone on during the movies. What’s up though?

My heart stops, I hear white noise, and my breathing becomes slower, shakier.   
The hell was he doing at the movies…  
My hands shook as I text him. I go over and over what I wanted to write. I erase and retype my words on the screen until it comes out clear and nice.   
Just haven’t heard from you all day, was worried.   
I stare as the three dots come up again on the screen. I wait and wait and wait for his reply. My feet are bouncing in anticipation.   
Finally, he sends me a picture.   
The picture is him and Sharon, holding popcorn and tickets to…  
Batman V Superman. 

He forgot.  
Of course he forgot. I’m nothing much. I’m just (Y/N) with a plain face, boring personality, and hopeless dreams.   
I begin to laugh.  
Hysterically.   
I should have known. I should have fucking known. I wasn’t anything to him. I was just a placeholder. He didn’t care about me the way he cares about her, despite the fact that I was there first. I was the one who helped him become accustomed to life after in ice for seventy fucking years. I was the one who stood by him when he fought for Bucky. I was the one who, with Sam’s help, made sure he was safe and not off doing something stupid.   
Then Sharon comes out of fucking nowhere and he drops me off like I was no impact on his life.   
I laugh because I am pathetic. I waited for this old man to come and get me for nearly an hour. Thinking that I actually had a chance, of not getting him to love me like I love him, but still being my best friend. Still being his best friend.   
I laugh and laugh because I thought he still cared. I thought he cared.   
I feel someone’s arms around me, and I breath in for a few seconds to smell Wanda’s perfume. She’s hugging me tight, and I finally break down.   
I sob into her arms as she holds me.   
My head spins and I clutch my wildly beating heart. My vision is no longer just blurred but shaking. I then see that I’m the one shaking.   
I should have known.  
I should have realized.  
I was so damn replaceable for this one bastard who never gave much of a damn about me.  
I finally learn the lesson: Don’t ever. Ever. Give more love than you receive. It will destroy you in the end.  
I didn’t understand that lesson because Steve had the power to drag my heart through hell, and I would let him do it a second time, and a third time. Because he always makes me forget what I learnt.  
I stand up and Wanda helps me into my room.   
“You vant to talk about it?” She says, her accent was soothing. She pushes the hair out of my face and hands me a tissue once we sit down on my bed.  
“No, no I’m good,” I say.   
“Yes,” she says.   
“What?” I ask for clarification.   
“Yes, you should confront him. It’ll ease your soul,” she says, reading my mind. I nod and just sit there staring the wall. My heart empty and numb, my eyes itchy and red, my ears were still ringing with white noise. 

But a small part of my mind still wonders.   
For how long did I mean so little to him?


	2. Have You Ever Been Replaced?: Steve

Dear Steve,   
I now know the kind of person you are. I don’t know what’s worse. Believing you actually might have cared for me at one point, or knowing that you cared so little that the second someone better comes by you leave. Did it mean near to nothing to you? Our late night chats, inside jokes, the times we comforted one another?Was everything near to nothing for you? I never thought I was worth so lit-

I stop writing. I’m shaking too hard from anger. My heart is starting to ache again and my eyes are beginning to water. I fold the paper in half and place it into the trash can carefully. There were papers and papers in that can anyway, letters I will never show him. I just needed to release my anger in some way.   
I stare at the clock until it’s 10 to go grab breakfast, knowing by then Steve would be long gone by then. Yes, I am avoiding him. Yes, I am too scared of confrontation. I knew that one look at his puppy dog face, I would forgive him. Or, I would tell him how I truly felt with all this anger inside of me. Or worse, I would realize he didn’t even know I was avoiding him or even cared as to why I was.   
I finally was able to leave my room for food. Once I reach the doorway of the kitchen I see the last person on Earth I wanted to see.   
Steve was standing there, leaning on the counter. His arms are crossed and he stares at the doorway I just walked through. He was waiting for me. I turn on my heel and make a run for it. Not daring to show emotion or fear and not letting him go near me either. I continue running and take a sharp turn at the corner and into an elevator.   
I somehow make it into the elevator without him catching up to me. I jam the button to my floor and then repeatedly press the button, that closes the doors, as fast as possible. The doors close with no sign of the Captain and I grip the railings tightly. I try to catch my breath and control my heart as the elevator dings for my floor.   
“That was too close,” I mutter as the door opens to show Steve standing there with a sad, confused puppy dog face.  
Motherfucker.   
“(Y/N)?”   
I look down and don’t dare to look at him.   
“Have you been avoiding me?” He asks softly. I keep my gaze on the ground and use the reflection of the ground to find an escape route.   
I ball my hands into fists and let out a surge of energy at the ground. Ice crystals leave my hands and freeze the floor around Steve. He lets out a yelp and I quickly make a run for it, able to not slip on ice. I hear him trying to censor his curses as he tries to follow me, but he falls on his ass because of the ice.  
I make it to my room, punch in the code, and fling the door open. I quickly run inside and lock the door behind me. I take deep breaths and lean my back against the door.   
So much for avoiding him…  
I jump when I hear a knock on the door, nearly falling on the ground.   
Damn it!  
“(Y/N)? Please let me in so we can talk,” Steve asks, being ever the gentleman and only knocking on the door instead of pounding.   
Or maybe he just didn’t care enough to add force.   
I back away from the door and go to the bathroom to wash my burning face.   
He’s still knocking and asking for some kind of explanation for my cold shoulder.   
I dry my face and cover my ears. This was so stupid.  
It takes him this long to at least try in some way to fight for his friend back. After she leaves, of course.   
Anger bubbles within me, and I write another letter,   
Dear Steve,   
You’re unbelievable. You asshole. Everything. Everything we were was nothing to you. Was it? No. No of course not. You only know the importance of anything that makes you the happiest. That’s why she’s more important to you than I am. Right? She makes you so happy because she’s everything you wanted. And I understand that. What I don’t understand is that… Did she put in as much effort and time as I did? No. Of course not. She didn’t have to. You liked her better despite all the times I was there for you, when she wasn’t. Despite all the times I protected you. Despite all the times I listened to you, bastard. Despite all the times I was there for you. Despite Everything! It’s not that you have done this once, but multiple times. And every damn time I have forgiven you. EVERY DAMN TIME I FORGIVE YOU. I’ve been here for over two years, seeing you at your best and your worst. She waltzed in here for barely five months and you have already replaced me. Was I worth that much? Did our friendship not mean anything to you? What did I do wrong? Please, please tell me.  
Because I just want my best friend back. 

The paper was dotted with light tears, my hands are shaking and my breathing is becoming more rigid.   
Damn him.  
He’s still knocking.   
I fold the paper again, into eighths and lay it in the trash can again. Trash.  
I look at the picture of us on my desk, glaring at the stand-still picture. Trash.  
That went into the can as well, frame and all.   
I walk back over to the sound of his knocks, clutching the trash can in my hands.  
I open the door...

Steve’s POV  
She finally opens the door and I open my mouth to talk but am immediately greeted with a metal bin to my face. Before I could recover from the shock, she had closed the door again and I was on the ground covered in trash. I let out a sigh and kneel, beginning to pick up the trash to put it back into the bin. I see a picture of us in a frame, the glass slightly cracked from falling out of the trashcan and onto the ground. And my heart begins to race.  
What dumbass thing did I do now?  
I pick up the shattered glass and the cracked wooden frame. I carefully take out the picture and throw the frame into the trashcan. I begin to pick up the papers, but one caught my eye. My name was scrawled on the slightly unfolded paper, it looked slightly damp. I pick up the letter and read:   
Dear Steve,  
Maybe it was my fault. I should have told you that I…  
Stupid me. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…

The letter ended there, each word making a deeper imprint in the paper. So much force was put into the letters, as though she wanted them to be there permanently.   
Maybe she did.   
I feel the paper and realize the crinkles were from dried tear drops.   
I quickly dump out the trash in the can and sort through all the papers. I sit there in the hallway reading every single letter she wrote for me to never see. Most were unfinished, ending abruptly.   
Dear Steve,  
You are such a tool. You ca-

Dear Steve,   
I don’t understand. How could you? How dare you? Was I anything to you?  
I do-

Dear Steve,   
Have you ever been replaced? I don’t think so because if you ever had been, you would understand the pain and would have never done this to me. I ju-

Dear Steve,  
I should have told you how much I loved you before it was too late. Sharon is just so… She’s so perfect of course you would love her. Never as much as you would love me.   
There is no competition if I’m bound to lose. And next to her, I will lose. I should have fought harder for you. Told you how much I love your smile. Your laugh. The way you make me feel needed and loved. How you have an adorable personality. You’re so sweet, kind, and gentle. There are rarely men with a heart like yours, always putting others before you. I just wish I had told you that… Well, I love you. I don’t know. I should have done something. And now I’m pathetically crying in the corner because of my cowardness. But then again, you did replace me… You really showed me my spot in your life. A placeholder. 

I stop reading because it was too unbearable. My heart races as I have an epiphany of all the crappy things I have done. I had to find a way to make this right. At that moment, Sharon texts me.   
We need to talk.

And the world around me shattered.


	3. Have You Ever Been Replaced?: Steve/ Final

Steve’s POV  
I walk up to Sharon with small steps, preparing myself for what I have to say.   
“Are you done trying to push her away yet?”   
I sigh.   
“Sharon, you agreed to this too, and-”  
“I have never seen her so hurt, I think you’re going too far Steve,” she says sternly. She’s right,   
“But I need to keep her-”  
“She’s grown Steve, she can take care of herself. Don’t you get it? Pretending to date me to try and get her to stop loving you will never work. She loves you and you love her, going on with this charade will do nothing but hurt you both,” she takes a deep breath before continuing, “Steve, just don’t hurt her more than you need to.”  
“She can’t date me Sharon, I could die at any moment on these dangerous missions. Or, what if someone gets a hold of her in hopes of using her against me? She’s not a top spy like you or Natasha, she means too much to me. I can’t put her in that position,” I beg for Sharon to have some sort of understanding.   
“Steve, it isn’t your call. (Y/N), is a strong girl. She can take care of herself. I think, she is more than capable of dealing with your lifestyle. She can be put in that position, she loves you enough to want to be in that position if it means that you’re hers and vice versa. You love her, and she loves you. I know it’s not that simple, Steve, but this is as simple as it’s going to get,” Sharon makes me look at her,   
“I think you two are worth it.”  
I nod.   
“Also, Steve?”  
“Yeah?”  
“It’s not me, it’s you. I’m breaking up with you,” Sharon smiles cheekily, making air quotes at the words ‘breaking up’. I nod and chuckle.   
“Thank you for playing as my fake girlfriend,” I say, I pick up a pillow and throw it at her.  
“But get out of here.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I sit at the edge of my bed and try to think of the right things to say. There’s a light knock on my door.   
“Come in,” I call out. I straighten up and cross my fingers in hopes that it’s (Y/N).   
Natasha walks in and I do my best to not look disappointed.  
“Someone’s disappointed,” Natasha teases,  
Well, I tried.   
I shrug.  
“Steve, I know you and Sharon’s relationship was a phoney one.”  
“How? How did you ev-”  
“I’m a spy, dumbass.”  
I look forward and sigh, avoiding eye contact and confrontation from the Russian spy.  
“I don’t believe it, you know?” Natasha says softly. She pats my knee.   
“I know you say that you aren’t going to go for her because of her safety,” she continues. I frown and am about to start defending myself when she says,  
“Steve,” she points at herself, “Spy.”  
I sigh and nod.  
“Steve, look at me,” I comply and relax my shoulders.  
“You deserve love. I know protecting her is one of the reasons for this madness, but you need to know that you also deserve love and are capable of it. Let me finish,” she says, noticing me beginning to open my mouth to argue.   
“Steve. All I'm saying is that you have to let Peggy go. She's gone. You did what you could, and she knows you love her. It's not your fault the world decided this fate for you. Don't hold back on this opportunity with Y/N because you're afraid of getting hurt again. Don’t believe that you do not deserve happiness because you waited too long and missed your chance with Peggy. Don’t miss your chance with Y/N. After the stunt you pulled,” I look down in shame, “she might not stay as long as you think. You have the chance now, go for it. The mistakes you made in the past, the chances you didn't take do not define the kind of lover you are are . Y/N doesn’t care about any of that, she just wants you for what you are despite any of the past. Does that make sense?”  
I take in a deep breath and nod.   
“I still don’t think I’m good enough for her, Widow” I whisper to Natasha. I rub my thumbs over my hands nervously. I think of everything that makes her so wonderful. Her laugh, smile, all that cliche stuff. But, what made me fall in love with her the most was how she’s my best friend. She stayed with me, fought with me, and protected me. She saw all the bad and good sides of me and decided to stay, she knew me inside and out. She knew me as Steve Rogers, the one who tries to lead and be brave. The soldier who tries and is still a human soul.   
“I don’t think that’s your choice, Captain.”

Y/N POV:  
Natasha called me a while back and told me that we should meet up for dinner. I know she was trying to make me feel better and I may need the girl-time myself, so I agree to it. She told me to meet up at some nice restaurant and wear something nice. A confidence boost I guess.   
Hours later I arrive at the restaurant and I text Natasha asking her where she is. She just tells me to get a seat and she'll be there soon.   
After I am seated, I open a menu, looking at the different options. I didn’t let my mind rest in fear that my thoughts would go back to Steve.  
“You look beautiful.”  
I freeze.   
No. Anyone but him.   
I hold the menu tighter and don’t dare to look up.  
“Y/N?”  
Shit.  
I shake my head, keeping my gaze down and stand up to collect my things and leave.   
“Please let me explain,” Steve pleads softly. My heartbeats faster and aches a little at the sadness in his voice. I turn to walk the other way but an arm blocks my path. Before I could protest the arm pulls me so that my back is to his chest.   
How dare he.  
I look up and glare,   
“Steve let me go t-” and his lips cover mine.   
It was a few seconds, a soft touch before he moves away to look at me again. My heart beats even faster somehow and I gape at him like an idiot.   
“I was never dating Sharon, it was all fake. It was a charade she agreed to play with me. I never wanted to hurt you, it was a way for you to move on away from me romantically. It’s not that I didn’t have feelings for you too… It’s just… God, um. I-,” he takes a deep breath, “I really like you and I didn’t want there to be the chance that we were to be romantically involved and for you to get hurt because of the dangers of my job. I was hoping that by treating you awfully and dating someone else you would find someone better, more deserving of you. But, I went too far. I love you, Y/N, more than I thought I did and I did not mean to hurt you so much. I understand if you were to hit me and run away, I understand if you don’t want to talk to me again. But, if you give me this chance again, I swear I won’t do anything this stupid again. I just realized that maybe this love is worth more than some possible danger threats or anything the world throws at us really. You’re my best friend and I can’t think of anyone else that makes me feel as happy, loved, and honest as you do,” he finishes. He moves my hair out of my face and looks at me shyly.   
He loves me.  
He lied to me.   
He meant to protect me.   
He meant to hurt me.   
He loves me.   
I look away from him and unwrap myself from his arms. I hug myself and shift my weight from one leg to the other. We stand like that for a few minutes.   
“Y/N, please say something.”  
I pull my arm back and slap him, hard. He lets out a grunt.   
“You deserved that Steve.”  
“I did, and I’m really really sorry,” he says rubbing his red cheek.   
“I swear if I could I would go back in time and change it Y/N.”  
“You are always so dramatic.”  
I look up to see a smile tugging at his lips, and I let out a giggle before pulling him down for another kiss.   
Steve’s POV  
And I’ll do whatever it takes to deserve her.


	4. Grateful: Bucky

Bucky’s POV  
We met in a prison in Hydra.   
We were both bound in chains as they experimented on us.   
She used to be able to get free with those small, soft hands of hers.  
She would secretly sneak out and get food, not just for her… But for me too.   
I will be forever grateful.

When Steve saved us from that hellhole, damn was he huge. But I’m not complaining. I told him that I wasn’t leaving without her. He knew by the look in my eye that I loved her. He didn’t say anything.  
I will be forever grateful.  
\-----------

She and Peggy become close friends, helping The Howling Commandos and I with all our missions. I taught her how to fight and how to use a sniper. She hated the sound of the bullet leaving the gun, but I helped her get over it. I remember that day, she was positioned in front of the sniper on the ground and on her stomach. I lay down next to her and moving her hands and her head gently to show her how to get the best shot. We lied down like that for ages. She insisted on not leaving until she got that shot. And she did, she hit the target dead on. As a thank you, she turned her head and kissed me softly. She told me she was grateful for my help. I shook my head no. I told her,   
“I will be forever grateful to have you.”  
She laughed,   
“Who said you’ll have me?”  
I smiled and shrugged,   
“Will you be mine?”  
“I would be very grateful to be yours, James Buchanan Barnes.”  
\------------

She was shot in the shoulder. A few more inches down, it would have hit her heart.  
Steve and I were raiding a new Hydra base. Peggy and Y/N decided to join us for this one.   
And now she was lying on the ground with a bullet close to her collarbone, slowly bleeding out.  
I was screaming for help. She had taken a bullet for me. She was dying in my arms.   
“Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me,” I begged.  
She smiled softly and mouthed ‘I love you’.   
I cried the words back to her and wished help came quickly.   
I was so grateful for the help, I couldn’t breathe enough ‘thank you’s’.  
\-------------------------------

I’m holding her tight now and begging for her forgiveness, even though she forgave me.  
“James, I wanted to do it,” she whispers.   
I shake my head no.   
And I kiss her.   
And kiss her.  
And kiss her.   
She breathes gently through her nose and pulls me closer. My body is against her and I break away to hug her tightly.   
“Please don’t do that again,” I beg as I feel sobs about to break through my body.   
She pulls away from me despite my protests and make me look at her.   
“You would have done it too, James.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Bucky.”  
I smile wide, loving the sound of my nickname spoken by her. I pull her back on place her on my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my torso. We sit there breathing each other in.   
I’m grateful time stood still for those few moments before…   
\---------------  
“What the hell were you thinking Y/N?” I yell at her. She did it again, she tried to take a bullet for me. This time, luckily, Steve threw the shield straight on and deflected the bullet.   
“It was nothing Bucky, I’m still alive aren’t I?” She asks, she picks at her food a sign that says to leave her alone.  
But I can’t leave her alone, not with this issue.   
“What the fuck Y/N?” I say harshly.   
“Bucky, I’ll do whatever the hell I please, and if it means saving you, so be it.”   
“You could have died!”  
“So could have you Bucky!” She pushes her food away and turns around in her chair sharply to glare at me.   
I yell in frustration.  
“You’re such an idiot! Why would you do something like that?”  
“Because I love you, you idiot! I’d rather you stay alive!” She is breathing hard right now, we both are.   
I stare at her for a few moments and realize she’s close to crying.   
Shit  
I scramble to her side and hug her closely. She sobs in my arms and continues saying sorry and sorry.   
“I could have been fine, Y/N.”  
My heart aches as her body still shakes and her tears soak through my shirt.   
“I just don’t want to live in a world where someone could have happened to you, Bucky.”  
My heart stops, no one has ever showed me this much love. No one has ever loved me this much.   
It was overwhelming. No, it was exhilarating. I hug her even tighter and lean down to kiss her.   
“I love you, Y/N. God, I am so grateful to have you, please don’t do that again.”  
\---------------  
“Promise me you’ll be safe?” she asks.   
“Yeah, yeah doll,” I say again, pretending to be annoyed. She gives me a sad smile and I pull her into my arms to give her a kiss on the forehead.   
“I’ll be okay,” I said.   
....   
And then, I wasn’t  
“BUCKY!” Steve yells, trying to grab my hand. But the railing of the moving train breaks and I fall. I let out a scream as I feel myself plummeting down to the snow. Down to frozen hell.   
But, I stop screaming seconds before my body makes impact with the ground. I think of her, her smile, her eyes… Her love.   
I smile and think, “Damn am I grat-”.

\-------------  
Y/N’s POV  
I place a rose on top of the tombstone and hug Steve, rubbing his back.   
“We were really grateful to have someone like him,” I whisper softly as tears begin to form in my eyes again.  
Steve whimpers a little and I know what he’s thinking.  
Yeah, we are forever grateful to have met someone like James Buchanan Barnes.


	5. Fairytale: Steve

Y/N’s POV  
I remember the day I was rescued. The Winter Solider had pulled me out of my chamber and told me that help was here. That there was a way out of this hell hole. He told me that someone he knew once was here to save him, and that they would do the same for me. I looked up at him in complete shock. I thought it was impossible to get out of Hydra’s hands. I had tried so many times. Despite being stronger, smarter, and faster with the solider serum in me, they always had meaner, darker, and dirtier ways to keep me here. I had killed so many people, and so had he. We had gone on partner missions together, had our memories wiped together, and we had survived together. So I trusted him that help was here.   
And help was here. Help apparently was a man that looked like he was wearing a flag. Help looked funny and weird, but oh hell.  
Help was help.

I’m twenty four. I should be forty three. They kept me for so long, I didn’t even remember my name. Or even, what I looked like. SHIELD, the Avengers, the people that helped me knew more about me than I did. A man named Agent Coulson told me all he knew.  
“Your name is (Y/N), you were born in California in 1973. You were captured by Hydra in 1975. I don’t know your exact birthday, I’m sorry. You have a sister who, I am sorry to say, died when Hydra captured you for experimentation. You have no record of a father or mother, and you are allergic to shrimp.”  
I hesitantly smiled at him,  
“Um, thank you. That’s more than even I know about myself.”  
Something inside him clicked, and so did something inside me. I felt some kind of emotion I wasn’t familiar with, but then again, I wasn’t really familiar with any emotion at the moment.  
He gave me a sorrowful look and got up to leave; he hesitated when he got near me, and gave me a small rub on the shoulder before leaving the room. He left my folder for me to look at, he left me alone to have a small peek at my life. I looked around me to see if anyone was watching. I scoffed, of course someone was watching, someone was always watching. I was caught between wanting to open the folder and not, wanting to see the secrets and stories of my past that it held. The folder was still in front of me, seeming to taunt me.   
I know more than you know. I know more than you’ll ever know!  
I gave in, and opened the damn folder. 

Months later, and here I am. An Avenger. I like the sound of it. “Y/N, fellow Avenger”. For once my skills are being used for good. I love it. I really do.   
It took a while for me and Bucky, but we are now accustomed to their… ways. There were simple rules of society that I learned during these past months.   
For one, don’t hide in the vents, for there you will find a strange man named Clint Barton, (I think he prefers Hawkeye), who will already be hiding there and you will scare him if you hide there without telling him.   
Second, do not eat all the sugary tart called “Pop Tarts” because one, they do not POP, and two, there is a really really big guy with a really really heavy hammer who will get very very upset, like a very very big baby.   
Third, if someone is named after a poisonous spider, that does not mean they are bad, it just means they’re scary as fu-.  
In addition, there is a man with a shiny red and yellow suit that likes to talks to robots (I hope that they have better mental hospitals now).   
Rule number 5: Do not judge a book by it’s cover. There is a little puny guy who turns into a kinda less-puny green monster (with a small head and very stretchy purple pants…) when very angry. Do not poke him with sharp things. And lastly, don’t say any foul words in front of the poor old man. 

Turns out the old man is the same man that was in the flag suit. His name is Steve Rogers, or Captain America. His hero name explains the very patriotic outfit. It eventually grew on me, just like he eventually grew on me. The man had blonde hair and dashing blue eyes. The body of a god, the face of a Greek statue, the smile of a model, and a personality that was charming like no other. He was what kids today call a “heart-throb.” I personally don’t understand the saying, but I assume it has something to do with the way he makes me feel.   
And what is it that he makes me feel? Nervous. I’m a trained assassin. I can kill a heavily armed man with the steadiest hands. Yet, Captain America could waltz in here with nothing but a mug in his hands and my hands will begin to shake. I mean, he makes me feel so jittery.   
I leave the kitchen to put a stop to my heart’s roaring beats. I sit in the living room and stare at the massive flatscreen TV. I turn it on and quickly change the volume so it’s barely audible, I didn’t want to wake up the rest of the team so early, especially the spider lady. After a few minutes of blankly staring at the screen, I see Steve’s reflection in the glass window approaching the couch to join me. He clears his throat and I look up to see him. He gestures to the seat next to me and I dumbly nod. He kindly smiles and offers me a mug with some dark brown liquid and a very strong bitter smell, coffee, right? I take it and thank him, taking a few tentative sips. I stop for a second and ask him,   
“There’s no shrimp in here right?”   
He laughs and my face turns red as a beet.   
Was that a wrong question?  
I’m confused as to why he is laughing and he notices. He quickly stops laughing and apologizes.   
“No, no there’s no shrimp in here, sorry. I was laughing because you thought I forgot your allergies,” he says.   
I notice how his hands are fidgeting slightly and how he occasionally glances away from me nervously. He’s lying. He’s trying to make me feel less embarrassed about myself.   
Sigh.  
I look back at the TV in embarrassment and set the cup down on the coffee table. Instead of paying attention to what’s happening on the screen, I think back to the few moments before and realize how stupid my question was.   
Why the fuck would there be seafood in a drink?  
Suddenly a loud but happy tune plays from the screen, bringing me out of my reverie. I turn my focus back to the TV and see a commercial for some place called “Funland”. The colorful lights, the sounds, the weird men with white faces and red round noses intrigue me. I can’t help it,   
“What’s that?”  
Steve jumps a little at the sound of my voice, not expecting me to speak so much in an hour.   
“That’s a carnival,” he says kindly. I stare at him blankly. He bites his lip and sadness takes over his features.   
“You’ve never been to a carnival…?”   
I look back at the screen and see little kids running around with balloons and some bags of rainbow candy.   
Looks like the perfect place for rotten teeth.   
I shake my head no and he looks at me like a dog whose owner left him alone without food.  
“Let’s go.” He says, standing up.   
“What?”   
“Let’s go to Funland. I’ll meet you down here in ten minutes.”  
I look at him with wide eyes.  
The hell has gotten into this man?   
“Steve, look it’s fine, it’s not a big deal. It’s just a carnival.”  
“It wasn’t up for debate (y/n), we are going to go to Funland. Captain’s orders,” he says in his ‘Captain Voice’. He means business. 

An hour later, we stand at the entrance of “Funland”. 

It looks like a rainbow version of hell. Loud noises, little kids, creepy grown men in heavy makeup, and bendy air swords.   
What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

We reach a ticket stand and Steve pays the admission for both of us. We get inside the carnival and I realize just how loud everything really is. The screaming and laughing of little kids. The constant shouting of parents. The sounds of sizzling meat, the cries of birds, and the squeaking of the rides. The big, monstrous, fast, huge, rides.   
Out of instinct, I grab his arm and just about cower behind him, scared out of my mind. He laughs a little and pulls me along. We reach a huge roller coaster called the “Big Dipper”. Basically, it goes up and down and up and down and up and down. The scariest thing about the ride is how big the drops are. Even the shortest peak blocked the sun from my eyes.  
“Shit,” I said under my breath. The old man winces,   
“Language,” he scolds. He then drags me towards the ever-growing line at the entrance of the ride. 

Finally, we sit in hard seats with a seat belt wrapped around our torsos. I shift uncomfortably as a worker comes to check our restraints. I look down at the flimsy strap and belt holding me back.   
“Steve, are you sure these are safe? I mean what happens if it breaks or something?”   
“Just hold my hand if you’re scared, but you should be fine. I mean, you jumped off a plane without a parachute,” he says, holding out his hand.   
“Steve, that was you, you idiot.”   
The ride lurches forward and upward. I look around and am graced with a bird’s-eye view of the carnival, the brightness and joy of everything around me was breathtaking.   
So breathtaking that I don’t notice that we are at the highest point.  
Until we stop.   
“Motherfu-,” I manage to utter before we drop. Anything else I have to say is replaced by my scream as the cart plummets down to the earth. I grab Steve’s hand tightly and he laughs. My stomach flips and my heart is in my throat as I continue to scream throughout the ride. 

The ride ends just as fast as it started. I shake a little as we get off the ride and Steve puts an arm around my waist for support, thinking that I’m scared. No, I’m actually extremely happy.  
“You alright doll? We can go home if you want,” Steve says, concerned about my shaking.  
I then begin to laugh hysterically. The thrill of the ride gave off the same adrenaline as fighting and being close to Steve only amplified the effect.   
“Did you like it?” He asks, smiling.   
I nod and try to gasp for air. I pull him away from the ride to go to the next one. He laughs and we run to the next ride. 

The sun is getting low. Steve and I had spent most of the day on rides, and we had decided to take a small break and eat. I wait for Steve, sitting down at the cleanest table I could find. I observe everything around me and smile. I have grown use to the sounds of chaotic joy around me and I can’t help but smile now for the joy of others. I watch little kids run around with their parents and friends. Teenagers teasing one another, daring the other to do something stupid. I look to my left and see a couple in each other’s embrace. The corners of my lips curve upward a little bit more and I look down, not wanting to watch the strangers’ intimate moment. I touch my own lips and wonder what it would be like to be kissed. And by whom it would be.   
At that moment Steve comes back with two hot dogs and two cups of soda in a tray He places one of each in front of me. I smile and thank him, and we eat quietly, looking anywhere but at each other.  
As I finish my hotdog, I look around for another ride we haven’t ridden yet.   
“We can’t ride a fast roller coaster yet (Y/N), we just ate. You’re going to throw up everywhere. Also, the carnival’s going to be closing soon. Do you want to ride the ferris wheel instead?” 

Steve’s POV  
She tilts her head to the side curiously. And my heart begins to race.   
Holy shackles, she’s cute.  
“Wha-What’s that?” she asks.  
My insides bubble with warmth and happiness. She’s so… adorable.   
I point at the giant wheel and her face lights up like the lights on a Christmas tree. She lets out a small sigh. No, a squeal. She grabs my hands again and we make our way over to the ferris wheel. 

We get in line and I pull out a ten dollar bill,  
“Can you let us stay at the top for a few extra minutes?” I ask the teenager in charge of the ride. He looks between me and the money before nodding and taking the money.   
“Young love,” he mutters sarcastically under his breath, chuckling. 

The ride starts and she’s holding my hand tightly.   
A little too tightly.   
“Steve, are you sure that these rides don’t need seatbelts?”  
“Yes, doll,” I confirm again for the third time. I wouldn’t care if they did, as long as she stayed this close to me. Close enough for me to get a whiff of her shampoo without feeling like a stalker.   
Before I could stop myself, I wrap my arms around her shoulders and hold her closer so she stops shaking from fear.   
She leans her head on my shoulder and I nearly lose it.   
Holy snickerdoodles she’s close.   
Holy scrambled eggs she looks so cute in my arms.  
Holy scrawny lemmings, Y/N is wrapped in my arms.  
We stay like this, and I’m lost in the moment before I realize that we are on the top of the Ferris Wheel. The breeze blows softly in our ears, the sounds of distant laughter float up from way below us. Our is breathing soft and calm, almost like we’re sleeping. The view of the skyline of New York is breathtaking. There’s a picture-perfect sunset behind the skyline and the little lights of the carnival are sprawled out below us. Everything is so perfect, it’s like time froze, and I thanked whatever God was listening for this moment that seemed to last forever.

I look down to see if she’s enjoying herself to find that she’s already looking at me.   
As I meet her gaze, I notice that her eyes are happy for once. They’re huge, and filled with excitement. The color of the setting sun highlights her face in ways I can’t even begin to describe and before I know it my hand is caressing her cheek lightly before playing with a stray strand of her hair that had fallen on the side of her face.  
Screw it.  
I hold her face in my hands and run my thumb gently over her cheekbone before leaning in to rub my nose lightly against hers. I close my eyes and wait for her to pull away.   
She doesn’t.  
I can feel her breath on my lips and her nose rubbing mine gently back. So, I close the space between us and I kiss her with as much softness and passion as I can.   
Praying that I could stay like this forever, or that the teenager holds up his end of the deal and lets me have a few more minutes of this fairytale kiss.   
Afterall,  
Y/N’s POV  
He was my knight in shining flag.


	6. Please: Bucky (Part 2 of Grateful)

Y/N POV

It’s complicated.  
Steve and I had a last mission in the 1940’s.   
And we sunk the plane into ice.  
Cold, cold, ice.   
We were dying and my last thought was,   
Please, let me see Bucky in the afterlife.  
\-----------

Those wishes weren’t answered despite my pleases.   
\-----------  
70 years.   
That’s what they told me.  
“You’ve been asleep for some time Captain and Agent.”   
70 years of frozen in ice.   
God, please no.   
\---------  
It’s not that I wanted to die.   
It’s just that I didn’t want to live either.   
Bucky was gone.  
It was hell when I was delivered the news of his passing.   
I screamed and screamed. Sobbed and threw things. I remember waking up each morning and rolling to the side to hug him and remembering…   
He’s gone.  
Gone  
Gone   
Gone  
My heart would ache for days and I would beg the heavens for just a few more minutes with him. Just to hear him laugh, see him smile. Let me run my hands through his hair and kiss him softly and let him cup my face and stroke my cheek with his thumb softly. Anything for just a few more moments with him.   
Now it’s 2011… And something is telling me to stay alive. Something was pulling my gut, telling me to stay alive.   
But, I still think everyday…  
Please, let me see Bucky one more time.   
\--------------

 

Steve and I walk into his apartment softly. Steve looks around carefully for any threats. In his living room we see Director Fury sitting smugly. He starts speaking about his wife while showing us text on his phone. We’re being watched. He walks closer to us and then,   
BAM BAM  
Fury’s body gets thrown back with every impact from the bullets before his legs gives out and he crumbles to the ground.  
Steve and I run to Fury’s side and we here someone kick open Steve’s door. Steve looks at me and mouths   
‘I got it’  
I shift my attention to look through the blinds where the shots came from to see a man with a metal arm and a gun. I make a run for it to get to him.   
He sees me coming and begins to run away too. I pull out my gun and shoot, he automatically brings his metal arm back and deflects all my bullets. He stands at the edge of the building and looks at me for a second. He almost drops his defense.   
Almost.  
Like he knew me.  
He lets out a grunt and points his gun at me just in time for Steve to throw his shield. The assassin catches the shield easily with his metal arm and throws it back harshly at Steve.   
Holy.  
And in a blink he jumps off the edge of the building and leaves.   
“You okay?” I ask him.   
He nods,   
“Who was that?”  
“I would be pleased to know too.”

\---  
I didn’t see that strange man with a metal arm again until he fucked up Sam’s car.   
Poor Sam.  
We all exit the car quickly and Natasha pulls out a gun to try and shoot incoming agents. Steve grabs his shield and Sam disappears to do something. We all fight. Steve and Natasha take down as many agents as they can, I on the other hand… Grab my axes and go for the assassin.   
The Winter Soldier.   
I twirl my axes and wait for him to make his first move, he doesn’t go after me. He goes after Steve.   
He advances towards Steve quickly as Steve jumps off the bridge and I run quickly, following him. I am able to land next to him a few seconds off on the car he demolished with his feet.   
Can humans do that?  
I throw my ax to knock the gun off his hand and it goes flying down the street. He quickly turns to look at me and I take a second to watch him. He’s still wearing a face mask and his eyes are surrounded by black chalk, his eye mask was gone though. He stalks towards me now and reaches to take out a small gun. I twirl my second ax and wait for him to come to me. He charges like a bull and I side step out of the way to avoid him over and over until Steve intervenes and knocks him onto the ground.  
The rest of his mask falls off and Steve pauses.   
“Bucky?”

My heart stops and I look up.   
“Bucky!” I shout.   
He looks at me, dead in the eye. 

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

I run towards him, unsure what I want to do.   
Hug him? Kiss him? Get myself killed?

Then he’s gone and we’re surrounded by agents.   
But, I don’t care.   
My mind is on Bucky…   
Please, let it really be him.

\----------  
But, Bucky can wait.   
Hydra wants to shoot a good million of people at once.   
Like hell that was gonna happen.   
Steve and I were on the huge flying ship, project Insight thing trying to   
“Steve!” I yell as I notice a black figure advancing towards him from the back.   
Steve turns around just in time to see the Hydra agent, but doesn’t punch him.   
I look closer and realize.   
Metal Arm  
Bucky Barnes  
My Bucky

“I don’t want to fight you Buck, you’re my friend.”   
But Bucky advances towards Steve.   
No  
No  
No  
No  
No  
“BUCKY STOP!”  
I yell. Unsure what to do, but he stops. He looks at me for a second and something flashes in his face.   
Please let him remember me.   
He pulls out a gun and fires it at me.   
I shriek before running out of the way.   
My heart pounds and I feel like crying.   
How can the man I love pull the trigger at me?  
But…  
That’s not the man I love, that’s the Winter Soldier.   
And if I don’t stop him, people will die.   
And if I don’t stop him, I will die.   
Steve and Bucky fight, best friends are fighting. I climb up the database to stick the card in the right place when…  
Bam   
Bang  
Two bullets tear through my skin. I turn around to see Steve on the ground and Bucky… smiling. A gun in his hand, smoke coming out from it. He continues smiling as I nearly drop on the ground and he advances towards me.  
No  
No  
No  
No  
Please, god…NO  
With all the strength I have left… I push myself up and stick the card into the right slot.   
“And it’s in, guys get out of there,” I hear Agent Hill say through the coms.   
Not without Bucky.   
He’s in front of me with a predatory look.   
Bucky isn’t going to kill me.   
I stand up straighter,  
“Bucky, it’s me. Y/N. You love me, remember?”  
He slams his fist into my stomach and I fall back.   
He isn’t going to kill me.  
I gasp for air and kick him square in the face before toppling onto the ground. My vision blurs and the impact of the bullets begin to really sting.   
“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky!” I chant, each time his face twisting slightly with new found emotion as if trying not to remember.   
“Y/n Y/L, remember? You used to joke and call me Mrs. Barnes,” I say smiling lightly.   
He shakes his head harshly.   
“No.”  
He gets down on top of me and chokes me.   
I lost too much blood to fight back…  
But…  
“I love you Bucky, you aren’t going to kill me… You remember me? I will always be so grateful to have you.”   
With the last bit of strength I have with the last bit of air I have… I lift my hand up to stroke his cheekbone like I used to. He doesn’t move away from my touch.  
“Please remember me B-”  
Then darkness consumed me.   
\--------

Bucky’s POV  
NO NO  
NO  
NO  
NO  
NO  
NO  
NO NO NO  
My heart races as that image stays in my head. Y/N on the ground with my hand choking the life out of her.   
“NO!”   
I yell, crashing forward. Darkness is around my, the sheets are slightly stuck to my damp, sweaty body.   
“Hey.”   
I turn around ready to attack and I see Y/N lying there wearing my shirt and a lazy smile on.   
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here Bucky. It was just a dream.”  
I quickly pull her into my arms. She sits on my lap, facing me. Her legs on either side of mine and her arms wrapped around my neck.   
“I’m here Bucky…”  
“I could have killed you.”  
“But you didn’t. That was years ago, you don’t do that anymore. You’re my Bucky, not the Winter Soldier,” she whispers as she hugs me even tighter.   
I breathe in the scent of her.   
She’s right.   
She lifts her head up and kisses me gently.   
“Please stay?” I beg her.   
She laughs and I smile slightly.   
“What makes you think I won’t?”


	7. Bucky's Arm: Steve

Y/N’s POV  
“Hey Bucky?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How much of a tightass was Steve in the 1940’s?”  
“That punk? He was always a tightass.”  
“Wanna scare the shit out of the tightass?”  
Bucky looks at me, seeing the mischevious glint in my eyes.   
“What’dya got doll?”

Steve’s POV  
I look in the kitchen and still no sign of Y/N.   
Where does a guy have to go to find his girlfriend?   
I run back down to the gym and back into her room and down again to the kitchen. I spend another good hour looking for her around the tower. Then again, small people get lost easily. Or maybe I’m just huge. I look down for a second,   
“Yeah, I’m huge,” I mutter to myself, before going down to check underneath the couch.   
Then I hear her,   
“STEVE!!!”  
I run like hell. 

“Y/n!!!” I run down the hallway.   
“Where are you?” I shout, continuing to run.   
“STEVE IT’S CRAWLING UP ME!”  
I finally hear her clearly, she’s in Bucky’s room.   
I break down the door to see Bucky’s arm crawling up her leg.   
I stop and stare as Bucky’s arm is moving with a mind of it’s own, and Bucky’s nowhere to be found.   
“Why do you have Bucky’s arm?”  
She looks at me in horror.   
“STEVE ROGERS THAT THING IS MOVING ON IT’S OWN AND YOU WANNA BOTHER ME WITH THAT QUESTION RIGHT NOW?”  
I process the fact that Bucky’s arm is now crawling towards me, grabbing the ground to move closer and closer to me like some kind of sick zombie arm from the future. I let out a scream and run for it.   
I don’t know how far or how fast I ran, but when I looked back a few moments later all I hear is laughter. I piece two and two together.  
“JERK! Y/N!!!” I yell, my cheeks getting red from embarrassment.   
“I’m sorry to inform you sir,” I turn around to hear Jarvis on the speakers,  
“But, Mr. Stark has uploaded the video on YouTube.”  
I take a deep breath as Jarvis shows me the video on one of his screens.   
“Mother fucker,” I mutter.   
I inhale sharply and realize my mistake,  
“Don-” I start,

“LANGUAGE!”


	8. The Game: Thor

Y/N’s POV

“Truth or dare?”   
I look up at Tony,  
“Tony,” I sigh, “for the last time, we are not playing Truth or Dare.”  
It was game night, or some shit like that, tonight at the Avengers headquarters. Well, the living room of the headquarters. We all had a drink of some sort in our hand, or in front of us on the coffee table. Except for Vision, of course. I had my own bottle of beer, snickering as the super soldiers tried the Asgardian drinks. It’s true that they can’t get drunk, but this alcoholic alien drink finally got Steve’s tightass a little bit loose.   
“What is this truth or dare, Lady (Y/N)?” I smile a little at Thor's voice and curiosity. Although his voice was deep and manly, his tone and question made him out as childish, innocent, and sweet. Cute.  
“It’s a game where you either pick a truth and you have to answer a question honestly, or you pick a dare where you have to do something stupid for other people’s entertainment. Or in this case, something stupid for Tony to record and share on the internet.”  
The team begins to laugh, remembering the last time we played, Clint had to run around the street yelling “The Sky Is Falling!!!” The video has gotten over a million hits.   
“Jarvis, play ‘Hawk Little’, won't you?” Tony asks.   
“Jarvis, please don’t,” Clint mutters, burying his face in his hands.   
“I am sorry Sir Barton, but I too enjoy the video.”   
We watch the short clip as Clint groans even more. Natasha hugs him and pats his head as she continues to laugh as Clint runs around in circles screaming.   
Thor smiles amusingly. He claps his hands together,   
“Yes we shall play the truth or dare!”   
Tony claps the Gods back in approval. The team mutters some sort of agreement to the game. Clint agrees, but was watching Tony careful, planning and plotting the best way for payback. I agree as well, wanting Thor to get his taste of Tony and Natasha’s torture in dares.   
As the night goes on, Steve had confessed how his first time was, Natasha was topless, a grumpy Pietro had makeup and pink nails, and there was another video of Clint on the internet. This time, it was he singing a parody of “The Eye of The Hawk”.   
“Alright, (Y/N)!”   
“Dare, Tony boy,” I say, taking a swig of alcohol for courage. Tony smiles wickedly.   
Oh fucking shit.   
“You, and the worthy one,” Tony jabs his thumb at Thor, “Play the Pocky Stick Game”.  
“Lady (Y/N) , what is the Pocky Stick Game?”  
Natasha pulls out her phone and reads out the instructions,   
“First, Take a stick of Pocky out of the box,” Tony pulls out a stick and wiggles it around with a smirk.   
“Second, Put one end in your mouth, and the other person puts the other end in their mouth,” Tony demonstrates by putting one in his mouth and gesturing the other end to Steve.   
“Three, bite the Pocky until it gets smaller and smaller. If both continue, the two participants' lips will touch,” Tony suggestively wiggles his eyebrows and eats the rest of the Pocky without Steve’s help.  
Thor looks between the box of Pocky and me curiously while I stand there and debate whether it was worth a shot. It’s not that I didn’t like Thor. He was definitely a gentleman… gentle-god. With nice blond hair, blue eyes, and a sweet smile.   
Fuck it.  
I took another gulp of my beer for courage and I take a Pocky. I place it in my mouth and Thor laughs a little,  
“If I kiss you, Lady (Y/N) there’s a 90% chance you’ll punch me, but I am okay with that,” he says cheekily. I take out the stick for a second,  
“Then why do you need a pocky stick to kiss me?”   
The group let’s out a collective “Ohhhhh”.   
I smirk and put the Pocky back in my mouth. He smiles at me and takes the other side.   
And the game begins.


	9. How Could You?: Steve

Y/N’s POV  
I blow out the candles on the table, and drag myself into my room. Steve and I have been dating for three years, today being the third year anniversary.   
Well, three years and a day. I spent this anniversary alone. Fast forward to the last six months of our relationship, it started slowly, we drifted apart slowly. The first month it was small, we had little snaps at each other. The second month he came home a little later than he said he would. A day or two later than he was supposed to come home. By the third and fourth month he came home even later. Sometimes I would ask Natasha of his whereabouts, only for her to tell me he has been back nearly a week ago. We went out less and I began to see all the Avengers more than my own boyfriend… Who I was living with? But, by the fifth month when we would lie down for bed at night, it was like there was a wall between us, I couldn't touch him, he didn't touch me. He barely said ‘I love you’ and he was always gone before I was awake and not home until I was asleep. We barely talked, when we did it was grunts from him in different tones and me trying to get him to talk to me. But tonight is definitely the last straw.   
He has been barely present for our relationship, physically and emotionally for so long, I don’t even remember if he even loves me anymore.  
Tonight is the last straw.   
I begin to pack my bags, throwing everything I could find that was mine in there. I don’t give a rat’s ass if it leaves a mess of our, I’m sorry, his room. He isn’t here to do any of the damn house work anyway.   
Fuck him.   
Tears blur my eyesight as I remember how happy I was this morning…  
The second Steve left the house, I had gotten ready. I had been planning this day for weeks, planning the perfect outfit, perfect dinner, and perfect music to play as well. I had spent hours getting the pork roast juicy and delicious. I had put in so much time finding the perfect 40’s music. I had even set up the living room in a more comfortable and open place for us to dance a little or watch the movie we first watched on our first date. Everything was so perfect for a man that never bothered to show.   
I’m shaking uncontrollably now, and I realize I am on the floor clutching onto the bed. I start to cry and curl into a ball. My heart aches as I remember how utterly stupid I was to care. How stupid I was to think he would care.  
I finally pull myself together and finish packing. I stuff some socks and underwear into the bag and zip it up.   
I lug the bag with me as I make my way down the stairs.   
“Where are you going?” A voice whispers, but I don’t have to turn around to know it’s Steve. I keep my head down and keep moving.   
“Y/N, where are you going?” He says louder. I shake my head and walk even faster. I grab a pair of shoes in the closet and quickly put them on.  
He grabs my hand before I can reach the door handle. I look down, avoiding his eyes as much as possible.   
“Let me go Steve,” I quietly plead. And he does. But, a part of me wish he did something, fight for me, I guess…  
“Why?”  
I stay staring at my feet and shake my head, I reach for the doorknob and he’s blocking my way again.   
“Why?” He asks pleadingly. I give in and look up at him, he doesn’t look sad or scared that I’m leaving. He just looks tired.  
“What happened? why are you getting so worked up?”  
Oh. Not only did he not show up he didn't even remember…   
“Steve what day is it?”  
He rolls his eyes almost and says tiredly,   
“Tuesday, (Y/N), what is it?”  
“It’s our anniversary, Steve,” I whisper.   
Realization his him,   
“Oh.”  
I just nod. What else could I do?  
We stand there in a few moments of silence, and he finally let’s go of me.  
“What’s the big deal about it?” He murmurs, more to himself than to me.   
“What?” My voice shakes with building anger.   
“I just don’t see why you have to leave over a silly date, we can make it up. I mean it’s not that impo-” his voice trails off and he quiets as he sees my expression.   
“Silly date,” I repeat.   
“Not that important,” I scoff.   
“Yes, it’s not that important. There are bigger things than just the day we decided to be a couple (Y/N),” Steve explains.   
“You really think that our relationship is so unimportant you can’t take out a few hours from your busy life to spend it with me?” I ask, my voice rising now.   
“Y/N, I spend plenty of time with you.”  
What the fuck?  
“Steve, when was the last time you told me you loved me?” I ask, trying desperately to hold in the anger.   
“Y/n, you’re being unreasonable. I told you this morning.”  
“You left before I even woke up this morning!”  
“Okay then yesterday morning!”  
“YOU WEREN’T EVEN HOME YESTERDAY!”  
Steve now throws up his hands in exasperation.   
“You know, Y/N, this is utterly stupid. I’m going to bed,” Steve says, rubbing the back of his head and leaving.   
“Steve, I just want a boyfriend who would be there for me or present in this relationship.”  
“This relationship isn’t one-sided,” Steve argues.   
“Well, it feels like it,” I growl.   
“Well, maybe I want a girlfriend who isn’t so clingy and doesn’t want to leave because I forgot a stupid date,” Steve yells. He never yells.   
“How could you say that?” I ask, My ears are now ringing and my eyes are filled with tears again. Steve doesn’t look at me, and I shake my head waiting for him to apologize or something. Anything. I want him to do something so bad my hands are shaking and my eyes are hurting from holding back so many tears. I remember how he told me he would love me forever and how he would never want to let me go. This was his time to prove it. To fight for me at least one more time.   
He doesn’t.   
My mind registers what he said,   
“I-if you w-want a girlf-friend like that, then g-go find one. I’m done being yours.”


	10. How Could You?: Steve/Final

Steve’s POV:  
I loved her more than I thought I did. That’s why the night she left, I did nothing but stared at the wall. I was paralyzed, numb, and empty for the rest of my days.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She’s gone. She’s actually gone.   
It’s been a week since she had left me and I didn’t realize how much I needed her. I continue staring at the wall, replaying what she said over and over.   
“How could you say that?”  
“Steve what day is it?”  
“When was the last time you told me you loved me?”  
“I- if you w-want a girlf-friend like that, then g-go find one. I’m done being yours.” 

I slam my fist down at the coffee table again and cover my hands with my face. She was right, I haven’t spent much time with her or at least tried to find the time to spend with her. I should have put in more effort when I had her.   
She’s gone   
She’s gone  
She’s gone  
The voice in my head continues to chant, taunting me. I walk to our once shared bedroom and lie down in hopes of sleep. I haven’t slept in days, i was either trying to find her or thinking of all the things I could have done different. I roll to my side and hug a pillow.   
Why didn’t I hug her like this when she was still here?  
Tears escape my eyes and I let out choked sobs into the pillow.   
“Steve?”  
I turn around and see Y/N.   
I run to hug her tightly.   
“I’m sorry, can you please come home? I’ll make it up-”  
I look down and she’s gone.   
“Steve,” she sings.   
I turn to my right and there she is, laughing.   
I smile lightly,   
“Doll? Where are you going?”  
She runs away again and I try to follow her. I call after her and she runs into the arms of another man.   
This isn’t real… This isn’t real…  
I need to wake up… She’s gone….

I wake up with a start.   
I feel the empty side of my bed, just to feel her ghost. To remind myself she isn’t here. She’s gone. She left.And it’s all my fault.   
I stare at the ceiling for a few moments before admitting that I’ll never get sleep at this rate. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After sitting on my ass for a few hours, I get a knock on the door. I run to it, fixing my hair slightly in hopes that it’s Y/N. Instead, I get a visit from the Russian assassin.   
“Oh, hey Natah-”  
She slaps me, then punches me in the stomach. I groan and my knees let out as she kicks me hard on the head.  
“The bloody hell is wrong with you Rogers,” she growls.   
My ears ring and I grunt some more.   
“I know, I know,” I mutter. She stops her assault on me and sits down next to me. I move my knees to my chest and tears leak out of my eyes again.   
“I fucked up, I need to make sure she knows how much she means to me. I can’t find her, please help me. I need to make this right,” I whisper.   
I look at Natasha,  
“You know where she is, don’t you?”   
She nods.   
“Please tell me where she is, Natasha. I need to see her. Please? I won’t do something that stupid again, I need to tell her that. I need her back. I can’t function without her, please.” I beg.   
She looks at me without a sign of emotion.   
She takes a deep breath,   
“She doesn’t want to see you Steve,” she says slowly. I choke a little and my heart aches more. I shake my head and cover my face with my hands again.   
“I fucked up, I know. But I need to see her Natasha, please let me make this right.”  
She sighs.   
“She’s at my place, don’t come unless you have a plan on getting her back. But, give her space, you did a bit of a number on her.”

Y/N’s POV  
“Y/N?” Natasha says knocking on my door.   
I groan a response.   
“Is there another one?” I ask, turning to my side to look at her. She’s holding another bouquet of roses. I haven’t seen Steve in nearly two weeks. Since last week, he must have figured out that I was living with Natasha and Clint and have sent in bouquet after bouquet of flowers. Each with a card saying the things he would do different.   
I swear I’ll buy more flowers for you  
I will be home on time for all the dinners I can from now on to spent the evening with you.   
I will always hug you close when we are sleeping.  
If you come back, I’ll take you out to Central Park whenever you want.   
I’ll go shoeshopping with you anytime you want me to.  
I’ll tell you how much I love you everyday.   
The latest one was:   
7\. I’ll teach you how to Swing Dance like you always wanted to know how. 

I scoff. He’s working so hard in this relationship when it’s gone. So, he could put in the effort, he just didn’t want to do it when he had me.   
I mumble a string of insults towards the soldier and throw the flowers outside on the front porch. As he did with our love, I let the roses quietly die.Like he did with ours love, I do nothing to help them live.

Steve’s POV  
It’s been nearly three weeks and I haven’t heard a single word from her. I can’t stand it anymore. I drove over to Clint’s house (farm place) with a bouquet of roses and a big teddy bear.   
When I reach Clint and Natasha’s house, my heart drops. I see a pile of dying roses out on the front porch and my breath catches in my throat again. I shake my head and grab the huge teddy bear and roses and jog up the stairs of the porch and open the door. Letting myself in since Natasha left it open for me.  
“The third room to the left, upstairs.”  
Those were Natasha’s words, fairly easy instructions to follow, if my legs weren’t shaking so much. My heart pounds and ache as I knock gently on her door.   
“Come in,” she says. Her soft voice makes my heart flutter and I prepare to tell her everything I’ve been trying to tell her for the past weeks. But my mind goes blank the second she looks at me. I forgot just how beautiful her eyes were.   
Her eyes widen and she sits up in her bed suddenly.   
“No,” she says, standing up to push me out of the room.   
“Leave, Steve. Go away.”  
“Y/N, please,” I whisper. She puts her hands on my chest and begins to push.   
“Y/N, stop please,” I beg. She shakes her head and continues looking down.   
“Leave, go away Steve. Go, just go, go,” she repeats, punching my chest now. I let out a groan as she hits me harder, she’s shaking and I realize she’s going to cry. I drop the flowers and teddy bear on the ground.   
“NO!” She shouts. She’s hitting me harder and I hold the door frame, not daring to move. My breathing gets shakier and tears flow down my cheeks.   
“Please, just let me make it up to you. Please,” I beg.   
She repeats, “go, go away,” and I hug her, trapping her arms underneath mine so she’s unable to hit me anymore. I feel wetness on my shirt and I realize that she’s crying. I hug her closer as she cries on my torso. I cry as well, I hurt the girl I love so much.   
“Please, I’m sorry. I swear I’ll make it up to you. I can’t live without you, you’re the only reason I smile. These past weeks I haven’t been able to be happy without you. I swear I’ll make it up, I’ll cook you dinner or we can go dancing to make up for the anniversary. I’m sorry doll, I really am. Please just give me another chance. I don’t know why I did what I did, but I swear I won’t do it again,” I beg as she continues to weep in my arms and my tears drop onto her hair. She’s sniffling but silent. She begins to shake her head.   
No, no, no, no, please don’t say you’ll leave me.  
“I love you,” I mutter as I kiss her forehead, my last plea.   
And she wraps her arms around me.  
I sigh in relief and we sit there thinking of how we couldn’t live happy without each other for the past weeks. Our breathing calms down and I hold her as close I could. My heart beating normal, surging with happiness that she’s with me again in my arms.  
She’s mine again.   
She’s here again.  
I swear I’ll love her right this time.


	11. We Need To Talk: Bucky

Bucky’s P.O.V  
I knew there was something wrong. She was quieter around me, her movements were slower and gentler. No, not gentle… Just… Ghosting. It wasn't that she was scared of touching me, it was that she didn't want to. Trying to touch me with the most minimal amount of contact.   
She didn't ask me about my day anymore, or tell me about hers. She just didn´t. 

Today, she asked if I wanted to out to Central Park for a walk and maybe a picnic. It was the first time we went on a date in ages. I agreed eagerly. We strolled around and I reached to grab her hand. I saw out of the corner of her eye, her hesitating and almost pulling back. In the end, she holds my hand lightly. I winced internally and started worrying about her lack of physical affection. Or just affection. 

She didn’t seem to notice and continued to stare forward, lost in thought. We reached our favorite spot underneath a tree. I sat down and quickly pulled out the blanket for her to sit. I laid the blanket down, and took off my shoes. I used my shoes and my backpack to hold the corners down, and patted the seat next to me for her to sit down. 

I looked up and saw that she wasn’t even looking at me. She was staring at some guy who was fairly handsome. He bent down to pick up a baby bottle or something and she was shamelessly staring at his ass. 

Anger bubbled inside of me, and I clenched my jaw. A few moments of just watching her watching him, I cleared my throat. She did not look at me while she sat next to me. Her body was turned a different way, opposite of me. I tried to build up the courage to talk to her, to ask her what was wrong.What I had done wrong. Anything. 

“Y/N,” I whispered softly.   
She pretended to not hear me, and made an attempt to grab the picnic basket. I blocked her way.   
“Y/N,” I repeated louder, “Look, I-I don’t know wha-”  
“We need to talk, James.” My heart froze and my hands began to sweat. My brain started to think of ways to tell her I love her and tell her not to leave me.   
She pulled out a wrapped up box from the picnic basket and she handed it to me.   
My hands shook as I opened it, pulling the wrapping and trying my hardest to quickly break the tape. I looked at her to find some kind of emotion and I saw none. My hands began to shake a little faster as I opened the box to reveal a blue binkie.   
“You’re…”  
She looked at, and I realized that she was scared. She nodded.   
And I let out a whoop.   
I tackled her and pulled her into a long kiss. I then remembered that she was pregnant and pulled away from her quickly.   
“Sorry! I forgot that- and I didn’t mean to- and,”   
She pulled me into another kiss, her hands moving mine over her stomach.


	12. Bird Got Your Tongue?: Clint

Y/N’S POV  
“No, Clint,” I muttered. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.   
“Yes, Clint,” he said.   
Mother. Fucker.  
“Let me get this straight,” I muttered.   
“You want me, to pretend to be your girlfriend, to get Laura jealous.”  
Clint nodded.   
“You’re kidding.”  
Clint shook his head ‘no’, exaggeratedly, making him look like a dog trying to get water out of its fur.   
“Not only that, can you pretend that you cheated on me so I would look like I’m in a vulnerable position and Laura can take ya know…” Clint made gestures with his hands, assuming I would understand.   
I did.   
“You want me, to be your pretend girlfriend,” I said slowly.   
“Then you want me to pretend to cheat on you,” I continued, he nodded slowly, matching my pace of words.   
“And you want pity sex from Laura…The same girl who dumped you.”  
“Y/N, I don’t want pity sex, I just want her to realize what she’s missing out,” he groaned, as if it was exhausting to explain to me.   
What was really exhausting was trying to understand his logic.   
“Wait, so why do you want me to ‘cheat’ on you then?” I asked, adding air quotes around the word ‘cheat’.   
He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.   
“Fuck, Y/N, I don’t know, just… Are you in?”   
I laughed.   
“You’re an idiot, this is by far the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
He perked up his head at this.   
“Really, you are?” He asked, clearly surprised.   
I nodded, “Of course I am you idiot, I’m your best friend, now let’s get the plan straight.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I walked into the party with a nice light purple dress on, Clint by my side with a matching tie. His arm was casually draped over my waist as we walked to the table to join the other Avengers.  
Throughout the entire night, Clint and I pretended to flirt. Very, very obvious flirting. So obvious, even Steve got flustered.   
“Clint, can you get me a drink please?” I asked softly,   
“Anything for you,” he said before kissing me on the cheek.   
Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Laura fuming, and as Clint left to get a drink she followed.   
A few minutes past and I still haven’t gotten my drink, I made my way to the bar to see Laura shamelessly throwing herself at Clint. He looked like he enjoyed it. Then suddenly it became harder to breathe.  
Oh bloody hell.  
I was jealous.  
Anger boiled in my stomach, my jaw clenched, and my palms were sweating. I shook my head and turned my heel to walk out of the party and to the balcony for fresh air.   
Because what kind of idiot likes their best friend?  
I stood in the cold and tried to get my feelings straight. It was impossible… right? I couldn’t possibly actually like the archer. I couldn’t like the way he smiled, laughed, and talked. I couldn’t actually fall for his lame jokes and his weird habit of stalking people from the vents right?  
Mother hen  
I shivered a little at the cold and moved to the side of the balcony with more moonlight.   
“Y/N?”   
I didn’t have to turn around to know it was Clint.  
“Oh, hey,”   
“Where’d you go?” he asked, standing next to me now. He took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders.  
Ever the gentleman.  
Ever the cliché.   
“Just needed some fres-...” my voice trailed off as I turned to realize how close I was to him. He looked down at me and smirked.   
“Bird got your tongue?”   
“Shut up!” I teased, swatting his shoulder lightly. He laughed and my insides melt.  
Shit.   
“You know…”  
“Yes, Clint?”  
“I only needed you to pretend to be my girlfriend because… well...um” he started to play with his fingers and looked downwards.  
Wait, what?  
“I didn’t know how else to ask you,” he finished quietly.   
“Oh.”  
You got this confession and all you can say is “Oh?”. Y/N, you dumbass.   
He looked away and started to walk backwards.   
My mind began to race with ideas and I went with the stupidest one.   
I pulled him by the tie and kissed him gently before pulling back. We stood in silence for a few moments.   
Slow breaths between us, traffic below us, and an airplane flying overhead was all that could be heard.  
He pulled me closer and placed his chin on top of my head and sighed contently.  
“Bird got your tongue, Hawkeye?”


	13. That Damn Door: Steve

Steve’s POV:  
Going to war with Tony was one thing, going to war against the government was another.

Y/N POV:  
I hold my breath and open the door.   
There was Steve sitting on the edge of our shared bed.   
I let out a sigh.   
“Steve…”  
“I really don't want to hear it (Y/N),” he starts to get up and walk out.   
I walk in front of the door to block his way.   
He doesn't look at me, but I try my best to get him to look at me anyway.   
“Steve,” I beg for something, some kind of attention, reaction. Truth was, since the passing of Peggy, Steve hasn't been the same. At least the same to me. He was quieter. He didn't spend much time with me anymore. He was colder, making sure to show the least amount of affection as possible. He was never home, and when he was… he really wasn't. He would do anything to avoid me. He wouldn't even touch me anymore when we slept. It was as though there was a wall in between us. He never kissed me anymore, sometimes when I'm lucky…a kiss on the forehead.   
And now he is going to war with Tony and the government.   
“Please don't go,” I whisper. I hug him close to me and wait for him to relax in my arms like he used to.   
He doesn't.   
I sigh. I have had enough. I let him go. He quickly moves out of the room to get his bag.   
I follow him and he feels my presence.   
“This is for Bucky, this is for you too. What if you’re in trouble and the government won’t let me protect you? If I don’t do this I let myself be a puppet for the government,” he explains. I nod, I heard it all before.  
“Like Bucky was for Hydra,” I finish.   
He doesn’t respond and finishes packing.   
“I’m a fugitive now, be careful, there’s a safety kit under our bed with a way to escape, passports, anything you need. I swear I’ll look for you when this is over. Don’t look for me in case it isn’t over. If they get to you before you can escape or leave this house, there’s a hideaway behind our dresser. There’s also a kit in your car too. Don’t trust anyone, but Bucky, Scott, Clint, Wanda, and Sam.”  
My heart aches as I realize I couldn’t trust Natasha or Tony anymore.   
I stand in front of the door to our apartment and wait for my goodbye kiss.   
Or maybe just a goodbye.   
I hear him sigh,  
“Y/N, you know I love you right?”  
I nod, scared that if I start talking, I’ll beg him to stay back.   
I look down to avoid his stare, but I hear his footsteps getting closer to me. His arms wrap around my waist and he holds me close. This is the closest we’ve been in a while. I breathe him in and place my hands on both sides of his shoulders.   
“Please…”  
“Y/N, I swear I’ll come ba-”  
The door next to us bursts open and Steve blocks the dust and rubble from hitting me with his body.   
He lets me go and activates the magnets on his arm to grab his shield.   
“Freeze Captain!”   
He looks at me briefly, and I understand. I run to our bedroom as quickly as possible. I push open the door to our room. I slide under the bed and grab the kit before running towards the dresser, pushing it slightly. The side of the dresser opens up to a hidden pathway.   
I wait a few moments in hopes of the chaos downstairs to end. I hear the slam of metal from Steve’s shield and bones crushing. My heart gets caught in my throat when I hear footsteps running upstairs. I step quickly into the opening of the dresser and close it hearing the hinges mechanically close the opening. Darkness swallowing me.   
Then I hear it, a loud thud.   
And Steve yelling,   
“Please! Take me instead!”  
“Steve?” I whisper. I hear more loud thuds and I hear Steve groaning. I go back to the door and try to open it.   
Screw getting caught, Steve might be hurt  
But the door never opens.  
Not when my hands were sore and I lost sight of the kit in the darkness.   
Not when my eyes were puffy from the dust and my crying.  
And definitely,  
not when there is no more sounds of fighting outside of that damn door.


	14. Stay Stay Stay: Bucky

Bucky’s POV

And she’s back here again.  
I don’t know what she’s doing here, all I know, all I care about is that she is here.   
“Hey do-”  
She captures my lips in a kiss before I can finish and my eyes flutter shut.   
I hold her waist and she pulls me closer with her hands cupping my face. And my heart begins to beat faster. My stomach flutters with joy.   
She’s here. She’s back here with me.  
She kisses me harder somehow and we’re stumbling in the dark. She pulls away to begin an assault on my neck. Bite after bite. She nibbles on the side of my neck before sucking the skin. I let out a groan and she jumps up to wrap her legs around my waist.   
I’m barely holding it together as she begins to slowly grind on me.   
“Fuck, doll. I lo-”  
She cuts me off again with her lips on mine and we make our way upstairs to my bedroom.   
She pushes me onto the bed and I take off my shirt. She takes off hers and straddles me, leaning down for another kiss.   
We go fast.  
I want to go slow, to lavish her and feel every part of her body. To memorize every curve, bit of skin, every facial feature, but she insists we go fast.   
However, when we finish, I hold her in my arms tightly and lavish her in this way. I bury my face in the nape of her neck, inhaling the smell of her shampoo and listening to her calming breaths. I run my fingers up and down her legs and her stomach, blindly feeling every curve like a blind man, but memorizing every little thing my fingertips feel. I place small kisses up and down her spine, feeling her shiver slightly and I smile at the thought while I fall asleep.  
Mine, mine, mine. She’s mine, mine, mine. This time she’s gonna stay,   
Stay,  
Stay.   
Then I wake up…  
She’s gone.   
There’s nothing but empty sheets next to me, no warmth, no clothes, no trace of her. I get up quickly and look around the room for some note, explanation… Something.   
And I accept it, she did it again. 

It’s a common thing between us. She comes by once a week to make me feel loved. Then she’s gone the next morning. But, I know she’s going to come back. She always does. And I’ll be waiting for her.  
Afterall,, she loves me.   
And I love her.

It’s a lazy Sunday night and I hear a knock on my door.   
Y/N.  
I open the door and there she is.   
“Hey doll! You wanna grab some dinner?”  
She smiles at me and pulls me into a kiss. I savor the moment and don’t dare to let go, to stop.   
She pulls away and I hum slightly in joy.   
“I made a cook meal for us al-”   
She tugs my shirt upward and I understand, I take it off.   
Love-making was better than burnt pasta anyway.   
She peppers kisses on my neck and chest as I unbutton her shirt.   
I slide the shirt off her shoulders and pull her into a kiss. I begin to lead her to the bedroom, but she pushes me against the wall instead.   
I smirk and continue kissing her with more passion and all the love I have for her.   
I kiss her everywhere, her face, neck, shoulder blades, everywhere.   
“I-I love you,” I mutter against her skin.   
She hesitates, but mutter something back. I didn’t hear it, but before I could question it, she captivates me into another kiss and we make our way to my bedroom. 

This time, I wake up just in time to see her sit up in bed. I pull her back in my arms.  
“A few more minutes, beautiful,” I whisper, kissing the back of her head.  
“I have to go, James,” she says softly.   
“I’m not losing you again, I love you,” I say boldly, placing a fingering under her chin and moving it to look at me. I smile and lean into kiss her, she pulls away.   
I laugh a little.   
“You’re such a tease, Y/N.”  
I pull her close to me and kiss her again, she doesn’t kiss back but pushes me away.   
“I have to leave, James,” she says more firmly.   
“Do you have to?” I whisper, running my fingers up and down her legs and my other hand caressing her skin. I stare at her, locking this image in my head.   
Her soft hair framing her face, her lips slightly dry but pink and soft. Her nose cute and small, and her eyes-  
I stop.   
Her eyes show no love.   
How did I not see this before?  
They look dark, no light and joy.   
No love.  
The room begins to shake and blur. My heart, while aching, begins to beat quickly. And I muster all the courage to ask her,  
“Do you love me?” 

And she’s gone.

Not mine, mine, mine  
She’s not mine, mine, mine.  
This time, like all times… she’s not gonna, stay  
Stay,  
Stay.


	15. My Side: Steve

Steve’s POV  
“Let me go!” she yells, pulling on the cuffs as she is forced to move forward.  
I try to focus on the sound of my heart monitor near my bed instead. I can’t bear to hear her protests. Sam pats me on the shoulder and I focus on him instead.   
“Y/N Y/L/N, you are under arrest for the belief of working with Hydra behind SHIELD walls.”  
She calls for me.  
“Steve! Do something!”   
I look up and search her face. They are full of fury and desperate need, her eyes close to watering.   
I want to hold her.   
I want to tell her that it’s going to be okay.  
That I love her.   
My heart aches as I watch the woman I love be dragged away for crimes she had committed.   
Why did she have to be Hydra?  
“Steve! Don’t believe them! I didn’t do it, Steve, I swear. I love you!”   
I turn when I feel Sam leave my side to close the doors. He shakes his head ‘no’. I nod.  
Y/N was Hydra.   
I can’t love someone as fucked up as that.   
I can’t love someone who was just playing with me and lying to me.   
I can’t.   
I won’t.   
I hear her cry my name one last time before the doors close and she’s locked away and Sam closes the blinds.

Y/N’s POV  
I sit in the jail cell and stare at the wall, waiting for my trail.   
I wasn't part of Hydra.   
No one believed me.   
Not even Steve, the one person I thought would believe me the most.  
My eyes began to water as I look down at my hands and play with my fingers.   
I want to be mad at Steve for not believing me, but I am too upset to think about it. I just want him to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay. I want him here with me so terribly bad.   
I’m not Hydra.  
They can’t prove that I am.   
And since I am not part of Hydra, everything will be okay.   
Well, almost everything.  
How could Steve believe I was Hydra?  
How could he possibly believe it?  
How could he honestly think that I was Hydra after everything and after the countless times I put my life on the line for him and this organization.   
I try to move around in my handcuffs and am able to wrap my arms around my knees and bury my face into my body before letting out sobs.  
He didn’t trust me…   
He doesn’t believe me.   
He left me. 

 

Steve’s POV  
“Do you think she’s okay?” I ask Sam when he comes back with a book to read.   
“Steve, Y/N is Hydra,” Sam explains again sympathetically.   
“But how?” I can’t help but deny it again and again.   
He pats me on the back again and gives me a bottle of water,   
“I saw her wipe out multiple agents of SHIELD and she was helping Rumlow.”  
I shake my head and bury them in my hands again.   
The door squeaks open and Natasha walks in.   
I look up to acknowledge her, but she ignores me and whispers into Sam’s ear instead.  
I heard snippets of their conversation,  
“Private trial.”  
“Witness.”  
“Confirm.”  
“Hydra.”  
“Y/N.”

I cough and they look at me,   
“What’s going on?”  
Natasha nods silently at Sam,  
“There’s a private trial for Y/N, I need to be there since I was a witness. They are asking for you too, but only if you would like to joi-”  
I don’t let Sam finish,   
“I want to be there.”

 

Y/N’s POV  
A guard opens the door and they escort me out like the “convict” I am.   
The “Hydra Agent” I am.   
I hold my head high and walk.   
Today was my trial, it was going to be a private one… A fair one. 

We reach the room and there is a judge, Natasha, Sam, and Steve sitting in front of me waiting for me. The guards push me down harshly into my seat.   
Ow.

And it starts. 

“Y/N L/N, you are under suspicion of working with the organization: Hydra. Do you plead guilty or innocent?”   
I look straight at the judge.   
Stare him down.   
“Innocent.”  
In the corner of my eyes, I see Steve look at me with wide eyes. I continue look forward and ignore him.   
He is shocked that I confessed to being part of Hydra!  
Steve actually believes that I would be part of that organization, that I was just playing him.   
I keep a solid face as my heart aches and with anger, betrayal, and immense hurt.   
The person I love and trust believes that I’m part of that godforsaken group. 

“You have been shown to have taken SHIELD information and passed it to Rumlow, taking out multiple SHIELD agents, and you have hidden files of SHIELD in your possession. Do you confirm these actions?”  
“I do confirm to admitting all these actions.”  
“Do you have an explanation for these actions?”  
“I do.”  
“Proceed.”  
“Like most agents of SHIELD, I was not aware that Hydra had infiltrated SHIELD. Rumlow asked me to give him the USB with the information on how to disable Project I.N.S.I.G.H.T. if needed, given that I was one of the engineers who designed and built the carriers. I did take out multiple SHIELD agents because they got assumed I was Hydra when I tried to help take care of the Hydra agents in control of the carrier at the moment. And lastly, the hidden files of SHIELD were my plans for Project I.N.S.I.G.H.T.”  
Sam cuts in,   
“And what makes you think we should believe you?”  
I look at the judge and she nods,  
“Because I have risked my life over and over for this organization, therefore, this is the only possible proof you can bring to the table.”  
“The evidence in the USB and files will be checked, take her back.”

I hold my breath and wait for Steve to say something. To fight for me, to say that he believed me.   
Anything really.   
There was only silence.   
And just like that I was pushed back out of the room and back to prison.

2 days later

 

The doors of my containment unit open and the judge and another guard are there. They uncuff me. I am free.   
I get out of the high-security prison and am greeted by Sam and Steve.   
I look at Steve for a moment, he’s healed now with a few bruises and he’s holding a bouquet of flowers.   
Sam looks down at his shoes with his arms crossed.   
I look forward and walk by them, ignoring their existence.   
Sam is the first to speak,   
“Y/N, I’m sorry for wrongly convicting you, I was just confused with all the mess Hydra caused and,” Sam says. He takes a deep breath following me while I still walk forward.  
“ I didn’t know who to trust,” he finishes.   
Anger bubbles inside of me and I whirl around to glare at him.   
“Who to trust?” I spit in his face.   
His eyes widen in fear and I start.   
Even though I am significantly shorter than the Falcon, I jab my finger into his chest.   
“Who to trust!” I repeat louder.   
“You don’t trust the girl that has put her life on the line for SHIELD over and over again? The same one who took a bullet for you back in (insert place here via history)!” I start breathing heavily and Steve cuts in,   
“Doll.”  
“AND YOU!” I yell. The two men back away quickly with the sudden change in my voice.   
“How dare you? How dare you even believe for a second that I was part of fucking Hydra!”  
Steve looks down at his shoes in shame. Tears well up in my eyes as the realization of how much they really betrayed me came to heart.   
“I would have never done the same thing if the roles were reversed. Sam, I understand to an extent why you would be paranoid, but you didn’t even bother thinking for a second that you were sending your best friend to jail,” I continue, staring Sam straight in the eye as each word comes out of my mouth.   
“And Steve,” I reach for the car handle as he looks up at me,   
“You’ve only heard his side of the story. You never asked for mine, were you really that eager to believe that I was part of Hydra? After everything we’ve been through?” 

A few tears leak out and I quickly and harshly wipe my face before opening the door of the car and slide inside, not letting either of them say another word to me.


	16. Home: Clint

Y/N’s POV  
“WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT CLINT? “   
“WHAT?”   
“YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!”   
“FINE!”  
Then there is a cold silence among both of us as he circles around the island in our kitchen. I sit tensely on the kitchen counter with my arms folded and my glare follows his movements.   
“You’re never home,” I whisper curtly. He turns around to stare at me.  
“It’s part of my job Y/N, you signed up for this when you started dating me. Hell, you’re an agent yourself.”   
I hop off the counter and lean on it, still keeping my eyes on him.   
“You were sent home from the mission two days ago, but you didn’t come home. You went to Natasha,” I snarl him.   
He starts to chuckle and I ignore it for my sanity and his life.   
“You were sent home from the mission two days ago,” I repeat.  
“You already said that,” he replies.   
“You have to go on another mission in another two days, and you could have spent four days with me, but you decided to spend it with -”  
“Natasha. Yeah, yeah, I get it Y/N,” he laughs a little more.  
I ball my hands into fists and heat rushes to my ears.  
Does he think this is a joke?  
“You don’t have to be jealous of Nat, we’re friends okay? You’re the one that I’m dating and-”  
“Yeah, but you spend so much time with her,” I whisper, I start rubbing my arms and recall all the times he chose her over me.   
“I don’t, Y/N. I know where my priorities lie,” Clint walks over to me and hesitantly gives me a hug.  
I don’t hug him back and look up at him,   
“If you do know where your priorities lie, why didn’t you come home to me? Why’d you go to Natasha instead?” 

Clint’s POV  
I pull the blanket closer to my chest and mumble, shifting around on the lumpy futon mattress.   
Y/N wasn't lying when she said I would be sleeping on the couch that night.   
Damn it.  
I usually sleep fine on this damn couch without a blanket or pjs, what‘s the matter now?   
You aren't sleeping next to Y/N, dumbass   
Shut up, Clint.  
I scold myself. I let out a small whimper and turn to my back to stare at the hallway that leads to our shared bedroom.   
Well, worse case she would say no… and we would fight more, but I have a chance of sleeping with her close.   
I heave out a sigh and roll out of bed. I trudge down the hallway and into our room. The door is slightly ajar and I can see her figure on the king-sized bed. She‘s curled up in a ball hugging a pillow and my heart aches as I see her shoulders shake slightly.   
She's crying.   
I open the door quietly, thankful that it doesn't squeak, and I quickly make my way to the bed. I gently get on the bed, not wanting to scare her and wrap my arms around her body.   
She instantly stiffens and does her best to stop crying.   
“ I thought you said you were fine with sleeping on the couch,” she bitterly says.   
I hug her tighter.   
“ I missed you a lot, can't sleep alone,” I mutter, burying my face into the crook of her neck.   
“If you missed me... You. Would. Have. Been. HOME!” she suddenly shouts startling me. She tries to wiggle her way out of my grasp, but I hold her even closer.   
She whirls around and glares at me. Despite the room being dark, I can see her eyes are red and puffy, and her nose is slightly red as well. Her cheeks have dried tears on them and her lips are parted open and quivering.   
Oh, fuck.   
“Y/N…”  
“You did this, three times Barton. Finish a mission and go straight to her. You think this is some form of crazy-girlfriend jealousy? Agents go home after missions, Clint. They come home.”   
She finally looks up at me, and I’m staring back at her, watching as her eyes well up with tears again.   
She wants to ask it,   
And she does:  
“Is Natasha home to you?”  
I shake my head no, unable to form words and she pushes me away. She lies down and curls into a ball, hugging a pillow instead. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She didn’t talk to me for three days. I did everything I could to get to her. I brought her flowers, made breakfast, lunch, and dinner, got her favorite movies so we could watch them together, did all the chores, and followed her around like a lost puppy.   
Every time I would hug her, she would just stand there and not hug me back, every time I kissed her, she would just let me, but wouldn’t kiss me back. She would go back to doing what she was doing before.   
At night I held her close and she didn’t do anything back.   
God, I wanted her to at least resist me.   
Fight me.   
Do something to show that she cared.   
She didn’t.

I get lost in my thoughts and I don’t notice she’s standing in the hallway with a backpack and her combat gear on.   
“Mission?” I ask.   
She looks at me and her shoulders droop a little.   
She still doesn’t say anything.

We had a tradition where before one of us leaves for a mission, we would write a list of things we love about each other together leaving. She looks like she was in too much of a hurry to do that and my heart sinks.   
“Cupcake?” I ask, getting up from the couch. She walks up to me and I quickly run up to her and hug her tightly.   
She hugs back.  
“I swear, I’ll be home next mission, okay? Straight home. I’ll come straight home to you. Okay?” I say as I breathe her in and pull her even closer to me. She gives me small kisses on my jaw and I sigh in relief.   
My eyes blur and I realize I’m crying.   
She lifts up her hands and wipe away my tears.   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” I repeat over and over.   
“It’s okay,” she whispers, consoling me.   
Her phone alerts her of a text, and she looks at me.   
I nod, understanding.   
She takes a look and sighs.   
“I have to leave now, I’ll come straight home when I come back. Okay?”  
“I love you,” I say, taking her hand and kissing it softly.   
She smiles and hands me a piece of paper.   
“Shit, let me get a piece of paper and write my list!” I say, pulling her along with me as I try to find a piece of paper and pencil.   
“It’s fine, Clint.”  
I shake my head no and scribble eight words down quickly:  
I love you because you are my home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here’s the thing.   
She left on Monday.   
She should have been back on Thursday.   
Her quinjet was said to have disappeared off the face of the Earth on Friday.   
I did what any boyfriend desperate to see his girlfriend would have done,   
I barged into Nick Fury’s meeting and demanded an answer.   
“ Where is she, Fury?” I ignore the concerned looks of councilmen as I bite my tongue and resist from telling them to fuck off.   
“She’s been missing since Friday and you’re not worried?” I continue to question him.   
The councilmen leave the room as Natasha enters with an iPad.   
I turn back to Fury and give him my best glare.   
“Where is she?”  
“Barton,” Natasha tries to get my attention.   
I stand face to face with Fury and lean forward  
“Where is she!”  
“Clint,” Natasha says even more sternly, pulling on my arm.   
“I’m not leaving, until he tells m…” I stop talking when I turn around to see Natasha’s face scrunched up and Maria behind her with tears in her eyes.   
No.   
I push Natasha away from me and walk over to Maria quickly,   
“You were on the mission with Y/N, where is she! She said she would be home.”  
Maria looks down and shakes her head, handing me a folded piece of paper.   
Natasha places a hand on my shoulder and I look at her.   
She nods and hugs me.   
“It was the last thing she wanted to do, she died happy Clint, I swear. She wanted me to tell you that she loved you and that she forgives you.”  
I nod numbly.   
My hands shake as I open it up.  
I close my eyes and move the paper away from my face, not wanting to get it wet.   
I take a deep breath:

I love you, thank you for being my home.


	17. Waiters: Peter Maximoff

Y/N’s POV  
I park my car outside of the restaurant at 7:00 PM sharp. I turn off the engine and flip open the mirror to check my make-up. I smile slightly at myself.   
This is good. This is all good, I look great, I am actually spending time out in a nice place.   
I roll my shoulders back and sit straight.   
I can do this, it’s just a date… With a really nice guy must I say.  
I laugh at my thoughts before closing the mirror. I walk into the restaurant and casually view the room, actually looking for him. My heart flops a little, he isn’t here yet. 

 

My phone blinks up the time as 7:10. The man is ten minutes late, but it should be fine. There is a lot of traffic out.   
“Would you like anything ma’am?” a waiter comes by my table, preparing to get out his notebook.  
“Um, a glass of water would be nice for now,” I say, hoping he would leave. He looks at the empty seat in front of me and understands. He smiles kindly at me,   
“I’ll get to it ma’am.”  
I watch him leave, he’s kind of cute. I shake the thought out of my head and wait patiently for my drink… And my date, or lack thereof. 

 

I shift uncomfortably in my dress. It is just a little bit too tight, but still enough to cause me a little discomfort. I sneak a peek at my phone again for the time. 7:25 the small screen blinked, and no notifications from him either. He is twenty-five minutes late. The bastard hasn’t texted me yet either. Around me I notice people are beginning to stare. I pick up my half full glass of water a take a small sip, staring, almost glaring, back at them. I sigh when they turn around. I notice the woman in the booth in the corner shaking her head with pity at me. I slouch a little in my seat, trying to make myself smaller. I should leave and admit defeat.   
I start to raise my hand to flag down a waiter for the bill… Well… For the bill of the water.   
“Sorry I’m late, kitchen held me up. I’m really sorry,” says a deep voice behind me.   
“Oh, no it’s fine,” I say as I look into my purse to pull out my wallet.   
“What would you like, food looks good,” the voice was now in front of me, eye level, as if he was sitting down in front of me.   
“Oh, um no. I should leave actually…” my voice trails as I see the waiter from before sitting in front of me. He is out of his uniform, now wearing a nice clean shirt and dress pants. He smirks at me slightly.  
“Why? The date just started and you want to leave? That’s fine, more food for me!” He says cheerfully. I continue to stare at him. He smiles at me widely as he waits for me to accept him or not. I nod as he picks up his menu. I understand what he is doing now, I smile thankfully at him. I watch at him more carefully now. He has silver hair that is long and rather unkempt. He has nice warm hazel eyes that seem to be always smiling. He sits confidently, but at the same time also a little laid-back. He isn’t slouching, but his spine isn’t exactly straight as a stick either. He smiles at me, and I realize I am staring. He hands me my menu and I notice his smile is dashing. It’s a goofy grin that is confident and mischievous. I take the menu and look down before I am caught staring again.   
“Thank you,” I whisper softly, he nods.  
“A date with a beauty like you is all the thanks I need,” he says before his hazel eyes widen with realization at what he had just said. He hides his quickly reddening face behind his menu. I giggle a little and he pushes his face deeper into the menu. I look down at my own menu and smile like an idiot.

After dinner, he walks me to my car. I learned so much about this handsome stranger in the time period of a wonderful dinner. His name is Peter, he plays hockey and football, loves dogs, works here part time and goes to college in a nearby university. He’s my age, he’s from Washington, loves to listen to rock music, and he doesn’t stand up girls. He’s also really cute. We reach my car and stand there.   
Throughout the night, we laugh and laugh.  
“((Y/N)), it’s a beautiful name. It really is.”   
I blush and look down at my food.  
“You know?” I look up at him.   
“Yeah?”  
“Today, I was planning on not going to work. I was like ‘fuck it bro’, but something made me. Guess my gut knew that I would meet someone as beautiful as you tonight.”  
“You’re quite the charmer, aren’t you, Peter?”  
“For the right girl.”

 

“So, this is me,” I say slowly, wanting this moment to last forever. I lean a little onto the door of the car.  
“So, this is you,” he also replies slowly, leaning in just a little closer.  
“I had a wonderful time tonight, thank you for everything. Really. I am so thankful,” I begin to blabble. He smiles sweetly,  
“Another date would be a thank you enough,” he says,  
“And, I won’t stand up someone as special as you.”  
Before he could respond I lean in and kiss him softly on the lips.   
He reacts immediately, pulling me closer to him and kisses me back.


	18. Good Girls are Bad Girls: Peter Parker

Peter’s POV  
I pull off the mask and stuff it into my bag before exiting the bathroom. I shuffle quietly down the halls of Midtown High, avoiding eye contact, but I hear something that makes my spidey-senses tingle. 

It's a faint squeak and a muffled cry. I follow the sounds of whimpering around the school until I turn a corner to see Y/N sitting near a tree with her head buried into a book. I watch her from afar to see her shoulders were shaking from crying or heavily breathing. 

She was so into the book, it was obvious she had vivid feelings for it. I chuckle and look around to see if anyone could see me before turning my gaze back to her. I smile and look down, shuffling my feet back and forth. 

Maybe I should talk to her.

I know the book she's reading, and I know what part made her cry... 

(I may or may not have seen her check it out and checked out the same book as well to read it...)

I take a deep breath and lift a leg to walk towards Y/N and I think of what I could say. 

Oh, that book's good. Isn't it?

Oh! Hey Peter! Yeah it is! Wanna talk about it?

Or... 

Hey Y/N, you okay?

Oh yeah, it's just a (sniff) sad story. 

Yeah, I just read it. 

Really? What'd you think of it, Peter?

Oh, I thought it was really good, I hear there's a movie coming out for it...

Maybe we should see it together! 

How about a date then Y-

I blush at that thought before realizing that I was only a few feet away from her. I freeze, absolutely unsure of what to say. 

But it didn't matter...

The bell rang. 

I groan at this, capturing her attention. 

She looks up from the book with red eyes and a shy smile. 

I stare back at her, frozen in place and unsure what to say. 

She mouths 'Hi', and gets up to pack her stuff. 

"I-uh."

She looks up, expecting words that I couldn't get out of my mouth. 

Since when could I not express my ideas into coherent words?

Idiot.

"What?" She asks, looking startled and rather hurt. 

Did I say that out loud?

She nods slowly, not quite meeting my eyes. I want to kick myself. 

"Wa-wait, Y/N, I wasn't calling you an idiot! I was calling myself an idiot... I'm sorry."

She gives me a small smile and whispers,   
"It's fine."  
So softly that I could barely hear it, even with my Spidey-Senses. 

What now, Peter?

She looks at me one last time, smiling before leaving for class. 

"Wait, Y/N, uh,"

She turns around and gives me a questioning look. 

Think, Peter... Think!

"Would you, um... Want to be my partner for the Chemistry Project?"

Her eyes widen a little, and now I really want to kick myself. 

"Or, um, if you already have a partner that's uh, fine, I guess," I answer quickly. 

She smiles again, and my heart gets caught in my throat. 

"Yeah, okay, Peter. That sounds great." 

She waves goodbye and, for the third time today, I stand frozen, watching her walk away. 

I laugh a little.

I can't believe I actually mustered enough courage to talk to her for that long...

\-------

I close my locker and swing my backpack over my shoulder as I scan the hallways, looking for Y/N. 

When I spot her, I see her gently placing books into her locker and retrieving a few notebooks to bring home. 

I watch her as she brushes her hair out of her eyes and carefully closes her locker. 

Everything she does is so... gentle and light. It’s mesmerizing, it’s just pleasing to watch. 

I shake my head and look down, not wanting to seem like too much of a creep and make my way towards her.

When I get close enough, I clear my throat to get her attention and to hope my voice doesn't crack. 

She looks up and smiles, raising her eyebrows.   
A sign meaning to say: “What's up?”

"Um, I was wondering when you wanted to work on the project? I can give my address and number so we can meet up when you're free. Actually we can walk to my place right now, if you want. I don't have any homework and I don’t really have anything better to do. And I guess we can finish it now if we focused. If you want! I mean! And, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

I look down, cheeks burning with embarrassment.. 

"It's um, fine. Peter. Um,"  
she lets out a small laugh and my heart flutters. I look up and she continues. 

"Can we start tomorrow? I didn't tell my parents that I wasn't going to be home today. If that's okay with you."

"Uh, yeah. That's fine. That's great. Um, here let me um,"

She understands and opens her locker to take out her notebook. 

"Here, let me hold that for you," I say, gesturing towards the books she was balancing on her hand. 

She opens her mouth in protest, but looks up at me before blushing and offering me the books. 

I take them from her and hold them while watching her rip out a piece of paper and fold it before tearing it neatly in half.

Everything she does seems to be so perfectly coordinated , it’s driving me nuts. 

She pulls out a pen from her back pocket and writes her number onto the paper.

I get so caught up watching her, I didn’t realize she had asked me a question.

“Peter?”

“Oh, um, sorry, uh, what did you say?”

She asked me again,  
“Peter, can I have your number and address?”

“Oh, uh right. Yeah, of course!.”

I told her my address and she wrote it down before taking her books back and giving me the slip of paper with her number on it. 

“Um, Y/N? You forgot to give me your address.” 

Her head shoots out from her locker for a second before she mutters,

“My, um, parents. They don’t like me having guys over…”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mea-”

“It’s fine, really, Peter,” she whispers, obviously wanting to end the topic.

She shuts her locker again and I notice she has a poster in it.

A Spiderman poster.

“You like Spiderman?”

She looks up at me, blushing furiously. Y/N fumbles with her lock. 

“He’s sort of… really cool.”

“What about him is cool?”

She stops fumbling with her lock and looks at me. She smiles widely. 

“He is just so brave! He saves people, he does his best to keep the city safe… And, he doesn’t do it in a boastful way! He’s just a guy who has amazing abilities and decided to use it to save people! It’s spectacular and selfless. Him, putting himself in danger to keep others out of danger… and,” she stops talking, noticing how much more vocal she was becoming and her utter fangirling.  
“I- uh- I’m sorry. I really like him,” she says before blushing deeply and locking her locker. 

She smiles at me quickly, muttering a thank you and sorry before turning around and walking away quickly, leaving me flabbergasted with my mouth open.


	19. Good Girls are Bad Girls: Peter Parker

Peter's POV:  
The next day, Y/N and I decide to start our Chemistry project.   
We walk to my house in a comfortable silence, with maybe a question or two about how we were or how our day was. Maybe a few playful jabs at our teachers.   
When we get to my apartment, I open the door and call out to Aunt May, telling her I'm home and she yells at me that she’s in the kitchen. And I beckon Y/N to follow me.  
"Hey Aunt May, this is Y/N."   
She looks at Y/N in realization that this is the Y/N that I always talk about.   
Y/N steps forward and offers a hand to Aunt May who looks between me and her quickly. I shake my head 'no' before Aunt May could do or say anything to embarrass me.   
"Nice to meet you, Y/N, I'm May."   
She pulls Y/N into a hug instead of just shaking her hand while mouthing at me, "she's cute".   
I scrunch my nose and mouth back, “Stop it.”  
"We, um, have a Chemistry Project and Y/N and I will be in my room."   
"Oh, alright. Would you like any cookies? Drinks? Any snacks?" Aunt May asks, more towards Y/N.   
Y/N declines politely and we make our way to my room, Aunt May obviously following us to make sure I leave the door open.

"So, um," I look down at the paper and try to brainstorm an idea or some outline for the poster Y/N and I were to make for our project.   
"How about, um," I say again.   
I look up to catch Y/N's gaze and soft smile, making my thoughts even more jumbled.   
"I, um, can't think of what we should do," I confess.   
"Oh, well. Let's start with a topic, yeah?"   
She reaches over to get a chemistry book from behind me and I notice she has a spiderman symbol drawn on her hand.   
My confidence builds a little as I say,  
"Nice spiderman drawing."  
She looks up at me, following my gaze to her hand and giggles while blushing lightly.   
She traces the drawing with her finger.  
"Did you do that in class?" I said in shocked horror.  
"Mrs. Wheaton's class is really boring, okay?" holding her hands up in a fake defensive manner.   
I laugh.  
"I thought you were suppose to be a good girl? Paying attention in class and everything."   
"It's the truth Parker!"  
"I'll take your word for it," I say before a comfortable silence fills the room.   
She flips through the book and skims the chapters silently while I play with the sleeves of my jacket.   
"How about this?" she says, pointing at the book.   
I lean closer to her and read over her shoulder. As she traces her fingers gently over the words in the textbook, a strand of hair escapes from behind her ear. She places it back in place.   
Up close, I notice the curves and dips of her facial structure, the color of her hair, and how she scrunches her nose while she's deep in thought. The way she smells even.   
Some scent that reminds me of smoke and velvet.   
If that even is a scent. 

My heart starts to pound as I realize how close I am to her and I take deeper breaths to stay calm.  
She turns to face me and our noses are centimeters apart.   
"You okay there Parker?" she asks.   
I nod; my throat was too dry to speak.  
She looks at me for a few more seconds and I wish instead of being bit by a radioactive spider, I was given the ability to slow down time so I could really memorize the details of her nose and the color of her eyes fully.   
I daringly glance down at her lips for a half a millisecond before looking back up to her eyes.   
I feel my face getting red and I look down at the textbook, wanting to avoid questions or suspicions.

"How does this topic sound?" She asks.   
Shit, I forgot to read the topic. 

I look back at the page from the side of my eye and with my spidersenses to clearly see the book. 

Radioactivity. 

I smile a little. 

"Did you know that apparently, Spiderman's powers are from-"  
"A radioactive spider?" Y/N cuts in, looking at me excitedly. 

I can't help but laugh a little.   
"Yeah, you really know your stuff, huh?" 

She hides her face in her hair,   
"I guess I know quite a bit."

 

Would it be a bad idea to show her my webs and say I was trying to make a copy of Spiderman's...

"Wanna see something?" I ask, my confidence building with her curious smile and her head tilts to a side. 

She nods and I motion her to follow me as I go to my closet and get a small box on it. I open it up, blocking her view of all the contents in the box with my body and only pick up the small bottle of web. 

I close the box and face her with the small bottle in my hand. 

"It's a, um, mimic prototype of the webs he uses," I explain, handing her the bottle. 

She looks at me wide eyed before gingerly opening the bottle to pull out a small string of web.

"Oh my god, Peter this is amazing, how did you do it?"

I smile as I watch her marvel over the webs.

"I would explain the rigidity flexibility ratio, which gotta say it's awesome, but I have no idea how to explain it without us never doing the project."

She laughs and my heart swells. 

Oh my god this is great. 

 

"I got something too!" She says, I nearly jump at the realization that she wasn't whispering or speaking softly for the first time since I met her. 

I curiously follow her as she goes to her backpack and pulls out something that looks vaguely like my web shooter.

She smiles shyly,   
"I have been trying to make my own," she explains.   
She offers it to me to inspect and I take it into my hands.   
"How did you manage to do this?" I ask her, fascinated that she could have created something like this. 

She blushes madly, "I sorta paused a YouTube video and zoomed in to see his designs."

"Wow, that is amazing," I say as I think of ways to help her make a better one. 

"Does it work?" I ask her.

"I don't know, I never had webs to test it out."

I nod my head at my web and she looks at me wide-eyed.   
"We can test it out now if you want." 

She opens her mouth to agree before her phone rings, interrupting her. 

She mouths a sorry before reaching into her back pocket.   
She checks the text message while I look at her web shooter some more. 

"I'm sorry, Peter. It's late and I should go."   
I look out the window to see that it was late; the sun had already set and it looks very dark out. 

"Do you need me to walk you home? It's pitch black out there."  
She shakes her head no, "Thank you for the offer, but I don't want to bother you. Also, my parents would be slightly concerned."   
She gathers up her stuff and I help her. 

"Thank you again for everything."  
"No problem, Y/N."

The second she leaves, I lock the door behind her and my own room door. I put on my web shooter and open the door to reveal Tony's Spidersuit, putting it on as fast as I can and swinging out my window. 

I see Y/N, walking on the streets and I follow her.   
Not to be a creep, I swear, but to make sure she's safe. 

She walks to a rather shady part of town where the lights are dimmer and walks down an alley. 

I continue following her until I watch her from the top of a building. 

She passes by two guys who are smoking and even waves to one of them.   
One of them winks at her and she smiles at them; the other opens to door for her and she goes into the building. I get a quick glance inside the building to see bright lights, crowded booths, and my jaw drops. 

It's a strip club.


	20. Good Girl are Bad Girls: Peter Parker

Peter's POV

"Tony please, this means a lot to me."   
Tony stops tinkering with his suit and ponders for a second before speaking,   
"You want me, to go into a strip club and confirm that Y/N is a stripper or not and offer her a paid internship at Stark Industries?" 

"Y-yeah."

He looks at me for a second and rubs his face while pinching on the bridge of his nose.   
"And you don't think it's suspicious that, one, Tony Stark is going to some random strip club. And, two, the youngest stripper is given a random internship?" 

"Oh."   
Yeah, I didn't think about that. 

"Does she even qualify for an internship?" Tony asks. 

I nod, "She's smart. Very intelligent, you know those webslingers you made for me? She mimicked them with her own supplies by just watching YouTube videos of me around the city. We don't know if it works because she's still trying to figure out how to make the webs."

I show Tony the pictures of her webslingers on my phone.   
He looks at the pictures carefully, nodding, clearly impressed. 

 

"This girl means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Tony asks. 

"She's a good friend."

"I'll see what I can do kid," Tony says as he stands up and walks over to me. 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Stark, sir, just thank you." 

Tony ruffles my hair,   
"So what does she look like anyway?"   
"Oh, I brought my yearbook to show you."   
I reach for my backpack and shuffle around until I feel the yearbook and pull it out.

I flip over to a page with a bent corner and scan the page quickly before pointing her out. 

Tony looks at her for a second while I stare at the picture.   
"So..." Tony starts, moving my finger so he can get a better look.   
"Yeah?" I look up at him, to see him smirking.   
Uh oh. 

"She's pretty."   
I look down as my face heats up,   
"Uh huh."  
Tony laughs, "this isn't just some girl, is it?"   
"W-what do you mean, Sir. She's just a friend." 

"Does little Spiderling have a crush?" Tony says, as he takes the yearbook out of my hands to look at Y/N's picture more carefully. 

I play with my sleeves,  
"Look it's not like that! I mean, I just, I don't kn-" 

"Ohhhh Boy!" Tony lets out suddenly, I jump a little. 

"I have an idea, a perfect way for you to get with her and for her to get that internship."

"Alright, what's your plan, Mr. Stark?"

"Well, first, don't call me Mr. Stark, Spiderboy. Second, just trust me." 

"It's Spiderman."  
\----

I wait at the front of the school for Y/N so we could work on our project at my house.   
We've been spending all week together, not only afterschool, but between classes and lunch time as well. 

Honestly, it's great that I'm getting closer to her. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever get close enough to her that she'll tell me about her double life. 

I still couldn't believe it.

I mean, what would a sixteen year old be doing at a strip club?

It may be obvious that she's a stripper, but I wouldn't believe it. I won't.

Y/N was smart, reserved, and shy. She wouldn't be doing something like that. Not that stripping is something that should be looked down on, but it just wasn't her personality. 

Someone taps my shoulder and I turn around to see Y/N.   
"Ready?" I ask.  
"Yeaup! Let's finish this bastard!"   
I look at her wide-eyed and let out a little chuckle.   
She glares at me playfully,   
"Is it really that funny when I curse?"  
I nod while laughing softly.   
"Gosh, Parker, let's just get this project done with."

\-----  
Eight PM comes by quickly and Y/N and I had finished our project. 

"Well, looks like we're done." Y/N says, leaning back onto the balls of her feet to look at our end product. 

"Yeah," I say, wondering if Y/N would still talk to me after this project is over. 

"We're, um," Y/N starts before stopping herself.   
I look over at her,   
"Hm?"  
"We'll still talk right? After this project?" She asks, not looking at me and playing with her shoelaces.   
"Yeah! Yeah of course!"   
She smiles and leans over to hug me and I freeze up.   
She pulls away quickly at my reaction and I want to kick myself. 

She gets up to pack her stuff and I look around the room awkwardly.   
My eye catches my Spiderman bag and I smile. 

"How about this weekend you come over and we can try out the web slinger of yours. We never go the chance," I suggested. 

She turns around quickly with her eyes wide and bright,  
"Yes! That would be great!"   
I can't help but laugh a little at her enthusiasm. 

A few minutes later she leaves, hugging Aunt May goodbye and hugging me once again. This time I did respond, even though my legs were shaking. 

After she leaves, I run up to my room and change into my Spiderman Suit to follow her. 

I silently swing from building to building above her, watching her walk down the street with her backpack swinging slightly as she moved. 

I continue following her and just as she is about to cross the street at a rather deserted area, two men in dark hoods jump out. 

Y/N let's out a scream and stumbles backwards falling onto the ground. 

Y/N’s POV  
My eyes were closed and my palms stung from the impact of falling on my bum. 

"Where the hell did you come from?" one guy asked. 

What?

I open my eyes to see a guy in red spandex in front of me. 

Holy shit, it’s Spiderman.

He points at the roof,   
“Up there.”

If I wasn’t so scared, I would have laughed. 

"Listen, kid, just get out of our way. Wouldn't want to hurt a little guy in spandex over a girl," the other guy says, gesturing at Spiderman to get out of the way. 

He shakes his head ‘no’ and the two guys come at him.   
Spiderman in live action was a sight. He dodges their punches with ease and kicks a guys down to his knees, quickly trapping him with webs before moving on to the next guy.   
The hooded man pulls out a gun and points it at Spiderman, glaring at him menacingly,   
“Just get out of our way, tights.”  
Spiderman shakes his head no before shooting out a web at the man’s gun with his hand and pulling him forwards. As the guy tries to get out of Spiderman’s web, Spiderman quickly and continuously surrounds the man with webs until he is cocooned inside. 

I stare in awe as he finishes and picks up the two guys effortlessly, leaving them against the wall for the police to pick up later. 

I am in such awe that I don’t notice he is in front of me, holding out a hand to assist me up. 

"Oh! S-sorry,"I say as I quickly grab his hand and stand up. My knees shake as I realize I am touching The Spiderman and I lose my balance.   
He quickly catches me and helps me stand up.   
"Are you alright?" He asks.   
I shake my head yes, hopefully not too frantically. 

"Do you need me to walk you to wherever it is you're walking to?" he asks.   
"I-if that's not too much trouble." 

He nods and I stare at his mask wondering what he looks like without it. 

"Alright pretty lady," he shoots out a web and pulls on it, holding out an arm, "where to?"

Wait, is he asking me to swing around the city with him?  
Wait, did he just call me 'pretty'?   
Wait, am I dreaming?

I stare at him and gently pinch my arm. 

"Uhh..."

Spiderman chuckles a little.   
"Don't worry, I won't drop you." 

I nod, trusting him completely walking closer to him as he wraps his arms around me and we swing off. 

I let out a little squeal as my feet leave the pavement and we're soaring through the buildings of New York. 

The wind howls in my ears and the chill bites my skin. The lights around me blur and all I can focus on is Spiderman. 

He must have noticed me staring because he chuckles a little more, and tightens his hold on me. 

His laugh is familiar... 

I push the thought away as he asks me,   
"Where to?"

I let out a laugh as I point at a building,

"That one, the one with the purple lights."

He nods and swings me to the roof of the building. 

He looks around a bit and lets me go, but I still hold on. 

I stare at his mask for a little longer.

His height, voice, laugh... they're all too like... someone... 

As I try to think of why Spiderman seems so familiar, my hands were caressing his jawline gently. 

I realize this and pull away quickly, my face burning up.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to, um, oh god," I apologize as I stare at my feet.

"It's fine, really. Don't worry about it. It's all good."

My head shoots up at the word 'good'.

"Is everything okay?" he asks. 

"C-can you say the word 'good' for me, again?" I ask. 

"Good?" He says, unsure of my intentions.

I shake my head.

"Sorry, you just sound really familiar." 

Spiderman nods slowly and turns around, but the sign of the building catches his eye. 

"A strip club?" he asks, looking back at me. 

I squeeze my eyes shut. 

"Um, I don't mean to be nosy, but aren't you a little too young to be going to a strip club?" he asks. 

"Please, please don't tell anyone. I work here, okay? I couldn't find a better place to work at that pays as well. And I know it's not ideal, but please don't report me," I practically beg. 

I expect him to ask more questions but he doesn't. 

He steps over to me and pulls me into a hug. 

Surprised, I hug him back and I inhaled deeply.

He smelled like Aunt May's cookies. 

I pull away to look at Spiderman's mask,

"Peter?"


	21. Good Girls Are Bad Girls: Peter Parker /Final

Peter's POV  
"Peter?"

She pulls away from me and I immediately feel cold. 

My blood goes cold,  
"W-what?"

"Peter. You're Peter," she says slowly, trying to convince herself as well. 

"No, I'm Spiderman," I say slowly, matching her town. 

"Peter, you aren't even trying to disguise your voice!" she exclaims.

I jump back in surprise of her sudden outburst. 

Well, shit. 

I sigh before reaching back to remove my mask sheepishly. 

"H-hey Y/N."

She gapes at me,  
"You're Spiderman."

I nod looking down at her feet. 

"Peter. Parker. Is. Spiderman." 

I look up and she finally processed it. 

"Wow," is all she can say before she sits down and stares at me. 

"Y-yeah. I- I'm Spiderman."

I hesitantly sit down next to her and look at her to see her face red. 

"Are you okay, Y/N?"

She stays silent before whispering,  
"You let me fangirl over you." 

I smile a little wanting to laugh in adornment as she cutely covers her face and brings her legs up to her chest hiding. 

"Oh, right. You think I'm cute," I say gently, but mockingly, teasing her. 

She slaps my leg. 

"You're the worst Parker," she says as she slowly uncurls from her balled up state. 

We sit in silence across from each other staring at one another's clothes unsure of what to say. 

"Does anyone else know?" she says, breaking the silence. 

"The Avengers, but no. Not Aunt May or anyone at school."

She nods, "it sucks to keep a double life a secret. Isn't it?" she says. But I know she isn't just talking about me, she's thinking about her job.

"Yeah, it does," I say looking at the city lights of Queens. 

"You won't tell anyone about my job, right?" She asks softly. 

"Y/N, Mr. Stark has a wonderful program for interns at Stark Industries and I could definitely get you in."

And like that she was spellbound again,  
"W-What?" she asks. 

I clear my throat again, "I can talk to Mr. Stark for you to get a job at Stark Industries if you'd like. I wouldn't mind and it's what friends do for eachother. Right?" 

Her eyes get glassy and she reaches over to pull me into a hug.

"Thank you so much Peter," she whispers as she hugs me tightly. I hug her back as she starts to cry softly on my shoulder. 

She pulls away and I wanna pull her back immediately, but she gives me a smile that makes me freeze and stare at her. 

Well, I do actually just stare at her. 

"I, um, have to give a week or so notice," she whispers almost shamefully looking down at the entrance. 

"I should go, Peter, but thank you. For everything." 

I smile and look at her to see her face just inches from mine and my breath catches up in my throat. 

She's staring right at me and I find myself staring right back. 

Her shoulders loosen up... or droops a little and she leans back, standing up.

I follow in suit and stands up as well watching her carefully, noticing a change in her attitude towards me. 

She doesn't look at me but at the ground with her face heating up. 

Why was her face red?

 

...

Oh.

Oh!

OH!

I don't know what I was thinking-maybe I wasn't- but I shot out a web at her shirt and somehow tug her back. 

She lets out a squeal and crashes into my chest while I hold her steady, not losing my own balance. 

She looks up and I -again- don't think. 

I lean down, ready to kiss her, but she meets my lips first. 

She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me herself. 

My eyes squeeze shut as her lips overlap mine and we hold each other as close as possible. 

What did fireworks in kisses feel like?

I don't know.

But this was something I couldn't believe.

She pulls back gently, but I find myself following her, not wanting to stop. 

I feel her lips move upwards, smiling, and I can't help to grin as well. 

Wait, how do you breathe?

I pull away quickly and try to remember how to breathe, feeling dazed and light.

"Holy Shit," I mouth, trying to control my breathing. I look back down at Y/N to see herself shocked. 

 

Y/N's POV

Holy, I just kissed Peter. 

I just kissed Spiderman. 

I look up at him, trying to read his expression.  
His face is red and his nose is slightly scrunched.  
My cheeks burn in realization of what I had d-

"I, um, I really like kissing you," Peter says, giving a crooked smile. 

My cheeks burn even more.

How do I respond to something like that?

So I don't, I just nod before looking down at my feet. 

I close my eyes and I feel his arms tighten around me with a hand on my hip and on the small of my back.

Instinctively, I lean towards him more and pull him closer. 

I move my head to my side, hearing the soft thumps of his heart. 

He hums in content and the hand that was on my hip moves up to cup my face and stroke my cheek gently. 

I jump a little at the feeling, it being new and odd. 

He stops at my reaction, his heart beating faster. I lean into his hand to signal to him that it's okay and he strokes my cheek again.

"This is nice," I mutter into his suit that smells like laundry detergent and Aunt May's cookies. 

"Mm."

He leans back to look down at me and I hold his gaze before smiling and standing on my tiptoes. 

He grins crookedly again before kissing me again.

This time, our lips barely touched and it was soft and quick. 

 

Two Weeks Later:

Peter's POV

I walk down the hallway of my school happily, with my backpack in one hand instead of on my back. I listen carefully, hearing hurried steps before a loud whisper: "Peter!"

I slow down a little and prepare for impact as Y/N runs and jumps on my back.

I hold her legs that were wrapped around my waist and she hugs my torso by hooking her arms from under my arms and clutching on to my shoulders.

She kisses my cheek and I smile brightly.

"Hello," she greets me, giggling softly.

"Hi, ready to go?" I ask her, turning my head to look at her. 

She nods excitedly. 

"I can't believe I'm going to meet Tony Stark and I'm going to be in Stark Industries."

I laugh and lower my voice, "Did I ever tell you the time I webbed Tony Stark to my bedroom door?"

She scoffs, “only like a million times, Parker.”

“Well, excuse me for wanting to impress my girlfr- You! Wanting to impress you!” 

Smooth Parker. Frea-

“Girlfriend?” she taps my shoulders, indicating that she wants to be let down. 

I get to my knees and she gets off me moving quickly to stand in front of me. 

I stand up to face her and think of a way out of this.

“Girlfriend sounds nice, Parker.”


	22. Bucking Hips: Bucky (NSFW)

Y/N’s POV:  
*bzzt*  
“-Who is the Winter Soldier? Is he some hot male model in his spare time-”  
Steve snorts, trying to hide a laugh.  
*bzzt*  
“-Winter Soldier spotted in five separate locations scattered about the city-”  
*bzzt*  
“-Terrorists attack city hall, speculations about the Winter Soldier’s involvement-”  
*bzzt*   
“-So no one told you life was gonna be this wayyyy-”  
Natasha walks by and claps rhythmically before leaving for the kitchen.  
*bzzt*  
“-Spiderman, Spiderman, Does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size, Catches thieves just like flies,  
Look Out!-”  
Peter, who was sitting with us promptly, muttering: “I fucking hate this song.”  
*bzzt*  
“-I love you, you love me, we’re a happy family-”  
“What the fuck? I didn’t know they still ran reruns of that show,” Tony says, right next to my ear.  
I jump about 10 feet into the air.  
“JESUS FUCK TONY DON’T CREEP UP ON ME LIKE THAT YOU KNOW HOW EASILY I AM STARTLED”  
“Worth it!~” he calls in a singsongy voice as he stalks over to the bar.  
“Asshat,” I call back.  
“That’s my name, don’t wear it out!” he calls before downing a shot and walking out.

For the past hour, I have watched my boyfriend flick through channel after channel, mindlessly viewing random episodes and the news while the Avengers walk in and out of the living room. Some staying for a few minutes but getting tired of Bucky’s constant changing of channels.  
I was getting tired of Bucky’s lack of attention. 

A few hours ago, I came back from a hard mission and wanted a little affection. I curl up closer to him and poke him gently on his side just as he changes another channel.   
I groan dramatically to get his attention, failing once again. 

I stand up in front of him and block his view of the screen, he simply moves his head to the side and watches the show playing behind me instead. 

I threw my hands up in aggravation and go up stairs to my bedroom to change. 

A few minutes later, I walk back down and lean against the door of the living room wearing a silk silver robe. I stand there watching Bucky now captivated by a sit-com and hoping I could get his attention and lead him to the bedroom.   
“Bucky?”  
He grunts. 

Fuck it.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you please close all the doors of this room and not let anyone in, as well as turn off security cameras?” I ask. 

“As you wish, Miss Y/L/N.”

Instantly, the doors sweep shut and all the locks click. The cameras power down and their red lights turn off. The lights start to dim and I snap my fingers, making candles appear around the room. I snap my fingers again, making a four poster bed appear against the far wall. A third snap, and ropes appear to tie Bucky up. I hear a muffled cry and see Bucky struggling against the restraints on his arms and legs, tying him to four posts of the bed. Bucky turns to me with a frightened look on his face and says,  
“Y/N, what the fuck is going on?”  
I feel a dark look fall over my face as I turn around.  
“Oh Bucky, we’re going to have a little fun.”  
“What?”  
“You haven’t been paying attention to me all day, just watching that damn television!” I say, pointing at it while glaring at him.   
Bucky rolls his eyes and groans exhaustedly,   
“Is that really what this is all about?”  
I nod and the fucking prick smirks. Something in me snaps. A quick thought and the TV explodes in a shower of sparks. The smug look on his face drops and he stares at me like I just murdered Steve.  
“Y- You- You killed B-B-Ben. How c-could you d-do that?” his voice cracking slightly.  
“YOU NAMED THE FUCKING TELEVISION?” I scream at him, confident that F.R.I.D.A.Y. would keep the room soundproofed.  
He flinches and shifts in his ropes uncomfortably.  
“Y-Yeah…”  
“You have invested more emotional attachment in an inanimate object- No offense, F.R.I.D.A.Y., I love you to bits-”  
“None taken, Y/N,” her smooth Irish voice responds.  
“-than our relationship.”  
Bucky sighs and looks dejected.  
“To be honest, I’m just really bored of-”  
This boy...  
“Oh you’re bored of me now are you?”  
“That’s not what I-”  
I shake my head and snap my fingers so that a ball gag is in his mouth.  
“You want exciting? I’ll give you exciting,” I say while snapping my fingers and making his shirt disappear.   
“But you’re not getting any release tonight.”  
He whimpers and I know that a devious twinkle flashed in my eyes.  
I scrunch my nose in annoyance and turn around so my back faces Bucky. I untie the rope on my robe and shrug the silky garment off my shoulders, revealing the lace undies I had changed into. Checking myself out in a mirror I conjured, I decide it isn’t provocative enough. I snap my fingers and change into a black corset and garters, keeping the lacy thong I have on.

I bend over slowly to pick up my robe from the floor, seeing Bucky checking out the great view of my ass that I’m giving him in the mirror. I put the robe on the coat hanger in the corner.

I walk over to a side of the room and pull a chair to the base of the bed and I sit down with my back on one side of the arm and my legs draped over the other. I flick my wrists upwards and a dildo appears in my hands and I look over at Bucky, smirking.  
He glares harshly at me, fighting the restraints on his wrists and ankles.  
I lick the dildo from base to tip and back down again. I can see his little soldier trying to escape his pants, so I decide to free it. With a snap of my fingers, the rest of his clothes disappear.  
I openly stare at his member and smirk a little before continuing to lick the dildo. With a cheeky grin, I make the dildo just slightly longer than his member. I kiss the tip and begin sucking on it. I maintain eye contact with his slowly growing erection and start to deep throat the toy. I close my eyes and moan a little, hearing Bucky’s grunts and shouts of protest through the gag.   
Without opening my eyes, I leave the dildo in my mouth and unhooking the garters and taking off my panties before rehooking the gaters.   
I open my eyes and look at Bucky’s while taking out the dildo slowly and tracing it down my body before using the tip of it to rub small circles around my clit. I make it vibrate. Loudly. I moan and my hips squirm a little, moving around the vibrator.  
I rub the dildo up and down my slit slowly before angling it just right and slamming it all the way in.   
I moan loudly and squeeze my eyes shut. I mentally make the dildo vibrate a bit more intensely. I moan as I start to move the toy in and out slowly. I lean back into chair’s arm and curl my toes as I move faster. I look over at Bucky and moan at the sight. He was sweating just watching me, his boner at full attention and his eyes pleading. I shake my head no and he glares at me, fighting against my restraints harder. I make the bonds tighter so he couldn’t trash around. 

Having the power to warp reality is amazing. 

I stop moving the dildo with my hands and move it with my mind instead, varying the speed. With my right hand, I rub my clit in small, quick circles and I use my left to gently massage my nipple.   
I groan loudly as I start to get closer and closer to my orgasm. I add more pressure onto my clit and my back starts to rise off the chair’s arm.   
I hear Bucky practically screaming into his gag and tugging harshly at the restraints.   
I ignore him as I move the dildo faster before orgasming hard, clutching the cushion of the chair and silently screaming.  
I let the dildo move at a slower pace as I ride out my orgasm. I take out the dildo with my hands and lift it to eye level and start to suck it clean, staring into Bucky’s eyes while doing so.

He’s so frustrated.

His eyes are filled with lust. There’s drool all around the gag and precum is oozing from his dick.  
“Okay baby. Maybe I’ll play with you now.”  
“Mmph! Mmphmmm!” he cries from the bed.  
I flick my wrists and my toy disappears, as well as my clothes.   
I walk over to him and get to eye level with his cock. I smile and lick his balls gently. He immediately goes wild, tugging on the ropes so hard, the rope burn is visible. I lick along his base and up to his tip before returning down. I repeated this a few more times before swirling my tongue around his tip.   
I wink at him before covering his tip with my mouth and sucking it gently. He stops trashing and resisting and begins to whimper softly underneath the gag. I continue sucking and looking up at Bucky’s icey blue eyes before he closed his eyes shut and rolls his head back as I suck harder.   
After a few more moments of light moans from Bucky behind his gag, I stop sucking and pull back, leaving him without a touch.   
He cries out from under the gag, what sounds like a plea.   
“What do you want Bucky?” I ask, drawing out some of my words, chuckling a little.  
Not gonna lie, seeing him begging for me turned me on.  
“Mmph! Mmph!”   
I sit back onto the balls of my feet and spread my legs and rub my clit gently. Moan softly before asking,   
“What was that, Bucky?”  
I snap my fingers and the gag disappears for him to answer.   
“You!”   
That’s all I needed to hear.

I flick my wrist again and the gag reappears on him and I lay on my stomach in between his legs. I lick a vein on his throbbing cock before sucking on the tip and slowly taking an inch of him into my mouth.

I slowly bob my head up and down a few inches at a time while he moans and shakes slightly. I then pull him out of my mouth, he looks down at me pleadingly and I lick up the saliva trail before winking at him. “Prsh!”   
I laugh a little and lean back up and hover my mouth over his tip. He tries to buck his hips up, but instead I cover his tip with my mouth and deepthroat him immediately.   
He lets out a loud moan and I cover my teeth with my lips before biting down, making the fit extremely tight for him.   
His head rolls back as he moans and clutches the sheets tightly. I pull him out a bit and sucked on his tip while looking at the view in front of me.   
I wave my hand and the gag disappears.   
“You wanna cum, baby?” I say as I give him light kitten licks up and down his shaft.   
He nods furiously and I frown, pulling back.   
“That’s not an answer…”  
“Yes! (Y/N)! Yes, I want to cum, please don’t stop!”   
“Hmm,” I tap my chin as though I was thinking about it.   
“Nah.”  
I stop everything and lift off him.  
“Now you’re all excited, but I’m not having much fun. We can’t have that, now can we?”


	23. Maybe: Bucky

Bucky’s POV

Maybe I did miss her.

I continue walking down the street with my head down.

I walk by the cafe where we first met.

She was the only one who wasn’t scared of me.

She smiled at me from across the room and came over.

She asked if she could join me; I wondered if it was out of pity.

She told me it was because no one should be alone.

I know it’s because she wants the other people to know that I’m not that bad.

I remember saying ‘Thank You’ and her nodding.

I also recall her giving me a phone number.

Her number.

I called her…

And we talked.

And God…

It was the beginning of something.

We talked, oh did we talk.

I think I missed that.

Having someone besides Steve to talk to.

She had a light laugh, yes.

A light, sweet laugh and a bright smile.

Oh yes. That smile.

She made the stars look plain.   
I turn away from the cafe, my smile slowly fading as I remember that I might not see her smile like that again with me.

\---

We had a fight.

“Bucky, you can’t just throw yourself out there like that, one day you’re going to get hurt.”

My arms were wrapped around her as she pushed me away.

“I would have been fine, Y/N.”

“Barnes, what if you don’t come home one day?”

“I won’t. That won’t happen, Y/N.”

She always worried too much anyway.

She walked across the room and wiped her eyes. I stood beside the door.

We were fighting for hours, I was getting tired of it.

“James, please, you can’t just keep getting yourself into so much…danger.”

“That’s my job, Y/N. Do you want me to stop for you?”

She shook her head, “No, of course not.”

“Then what do you want?”

I asked her, “I can’t quit my job for some girl; why do you care so much anyway?”

She slammed her fist on the table, “Because I love you. Because I love you James. Because I don’t want to be there the day that you don’t come home!”

I looked away from her, not wanting to see the tears that were falling down her face.

She walked over to me slowly and I backed away.

No, maybe I don’t love her.

“Bucky…?”

“You shouldn’t love me, Y/N” I said.

I took a breath as she said: “What?”

I stayed quiet as she stood in front of me. I looked away from her and crossed my arms.

“Bucky,” she held my hands, both of them, in her own soft hands “I love you and all the tragedies that come with you.”

I shook my head.

“I don’t love you.”

\---

Maybe I lied that night.

She told me to get out.

She sounded so heartbroken.

It’s all I can hear.

I left her place exactly at 2:15 am, but stayed nearby until the lights in her living room were turned off.

I heard her sob, and I did nothing to make her feel better.

I let her cry, I watched her break down in front of me and stepped over her to the door and left.

Did I really love her if I could have left that easily?

“You have to let someone in Bucky, and maybe if it’s not me… I hope it’s someone soon.”

I know she loved me.

But why did she have to love me?

I should have told her.

I should have warned her that I wasn’t able to love her back from the start.

But would I have meant it?

Maybe.

\-----

I continue walking down the street. I reach the end of the block and am at a crossroads. I look across the street and see a flower shop.

Did I buy her the roses there?

Or…

I turn to my left to see a taxi drive by.

Yes, I did buy her roses there.

I bought her roses there, took a taxi from here to her house and asked her to dinner, and told her I loved her after dating her for six months.

She said yes.

Yes.

She also said, she loved me too.

I remember the joy I felt.

Maybe I did feel something with her.

Was it how she jumped on me and I carried her and spun her gently the first time I told her again, that I loved her?

Maybe I did mean it.

\----

Fuck, what if I did love her?

Maybe it’s too late.

Is 2 months too late?

I wonder if she has someone new now. Someone who lets her in, lets her love them.

Maybe the new person will take my place, make her feel warm, return the love she gives.

Maybe he will hold her through the nights that I was on a mission.

Maybe he’ll even bring her to the same coffee shop where we met and create new memories with her there.

Maybe she’ll love him more than me.

Maybe I’m selfish…

And I don’t want that.

Yes, it is midnight.

And yes you are still the only thing on my mind.

I cross my arms and zip up my jacket further.

It is midnight.

Maybe he will follow her tradition of staring at the stars till midnight and tuck her into bed.

I wish I had appreciated that moment with her.

How her eyes were tired and dreamy, yet focused on the twinkling lights on the sky.

She would curl up next to me, the scent of her shampoo intoxicating me and the smile on her face gracing me with its presence.

Wow, yes.

She made the stars look plain.

She was so beautiful, so full of life.

More than I ever was, maybe that’s why I loved her.

No, I did not love her.

If I did, how could I have left her so easily?

\-----

I hail down a taxi and tell him my address.

He nods and drives me to my destination.

I took out my notebook and a pen and wrote to her.

When I finish, I lean back and rub the tears away from my face.

Maybe I do love her.

No.

No more maybe.

I do love her.

“Wait, no. I’m sorry please take me home.”

I give the taxi driver her address.

Maybe I’m not too late.

I hope I’m not too late.

Maybe she still loves me.

Maybe she can forgive me.

Maybe she will take me back.

Maybe

Maybe

Maybe.

Yes. This is love.

I pay the taxi driver the fare and I walk up the familiar steps of her porch.

Maybe I should run.

No.

Not again.

What if she’s gone?

What if I leave now and she really will be gone?

I knock on the door.

Maybe it’s not too late.

I love her.

No more maybes.

\----

That’s when I see her.

Her face, illuminated by the moonlight.

It’s breathtaking.

I don’t know what to do, my hands shake as I look at her and stare.   
I stare for a few more moments, wanting to memorize all of the crinkles and freckles on her face.

She looks at me, and I see the pain again.

Her body is tense.

“Wait!”

I say, a little too loud.

She jumps and maybe I’ve scared her.

I don’t want to scare her.

She’s the only person I never scared away.

“Please, just don’t close the door on me.”

She shakes her head, “You closed it on me first, what do you want from me?”

“Love,” is all I could mutter.

She’s so beautiful.

She shakes her head,

“No, James. Leave.I will not give you permission to play me again.”

“I love you.”

She hesitates, and doesn’t immediately close the door in my face.

“Please, just let me explai-”

“No, James. I wish I never fucking fought for us. It was all just wasted time and effort. It was a waste because you didn’t love me. You never did.”

“No, I loved you, but I was just too scared to admit it.”

She tries to close the door but I put my foot in the way.

She pushes me away again, like she did that night.

She looks at me, and says slowly, “ I hope one day you’ll realize you never loved me, so you can stop lying to yourself, just like you lied to me.”

Maybe it is too late.

No, maybe I just need to fight a little more.

“I-I know what love is now, Y/N. I promise. Maybes. That’s all I have been thinking about all night. That’s what love is. Maybes. Love is taking risks, taking the risk of loving someone, even when you’re unsure of whether they love you back.

Is that what love is?

Even if it isn’t, love is unpredictable.

Like any other dare.

But God, there is one thing that is certain: I love you.”

She can’t hold her ground anymore.

I push the door open and pull her into my arms and let her sob into my chest.

“I hope we don’t fall in love again,” she says.

“You don’t mean that,” I tell her.

Maybe she doesn’t, maybe she does, but I’m not going to think about it.

I hold her close and gently sway her.

My eyes dampen and the tears fall into her hair. I rub her tears away from her face like I have done with my own.

“We can’t fall in love again,” I tell her.

She looks up at me in confusion. I kiss her for the first time in what feels like forever.

“We have always been in love, and I’m sorry it took me so long to realize. I was just scared that maybe you loved me too. And the pain I caused you whenever I came home late or hurt… And I’m sorry. But no more maybes. I do love you.”

She kisses me and I nearly cry in relief that she still loves me.

I pull away quickly.

“W-wait,” I stammer.

“ I never said thank you for loving me. For making sure I was okay all the time. Teaching me that love is warm, that people can love you back. That I was lovable. Thank you for teaching me that kisses do have sparks and hugs have a familiar warmth to them. That love is and can be everlasting. For teaching me that love can also be anger, deep care rooted in frustration. Or it’s the 2 AM talks at night with both lovers crying. Thank you for teaching me that love doesn’t mean they will stay, that love doesn’t mean they won’t betray. That love is kind and harsh and that’s the beauty of it.

Thank you for teaching me that I can love you, that you can love me.

For teaching me that I could love you and you could love me. ”

No.

More.

May-

And she kisses me again.

 

Feedback Please!!!


	24. Forgiven Me Yet? (Robber AU) Warren x Reader

“You ask me that every day,” I tell him. He smiles and leans back in his chair.   
“It’s a yes or no answer, Y/N,” he looks at me now, hopefully.   
“When hell freezes over, buddy.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You know I’m sorry right?” he asks me, absentmindedly throwing a paper ball up, to catch it again.  
“Mmhmm,” I drawl. I continue to stare at the TV, hoping he would leave.   
“How long is this going to take?”   
I shrug, he leaves.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, how much longer till I’m off the grudge list?” He popping a seat next to me. I hold the book I was reading higher. He leans over my shoulder and breathes down my neck. I sigh.  
“Well, I only imagined killing you once today. Give it a little longer,” I mutter, sarcasm levels at the highest.  
“Well, that’s an improvement!”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He runs up to me in the hallways.   
“Today seems like my lucky day!” he exclaims. I walk to my locker, ignoring him. He stands in my way as I try to open my locker.   
“Wanna know why?” he asks. I look at him.  
“Will ya leave if I cave?”   
He nods.  
“What is it, Warren?”   
“I feel today is the day you would let go of this grudge,” he smiles brightly. That smile was the same one that he had, the night of the…  
“Nope,” I reply, popping the ‘p’. I push him out of my way.   
He leaves, but I saw something in his eyes as he left.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The grudge has been six months, at least. I don’t remember, but he’s here again. to ask for forgiveness. He smiles at me.   
“Tomorrow’s the big day,” he greets me.  
“You call going crashing a party and stealing a big day?” I ask. He nods and smiles,  
“Don’t worry Y/N, I got your back,” he swears.  
“Oh, like the last time?” I almost growl back. He backs away. He hides it, but I know he’s hurt. Good.   
He sighs,   
“I didn’t-” he starts.   
“You should have,” I snarl at him.   
“You wouldn’t have done the same? And it was one time,” he nearly pleads. I glare at him.  
“No! I wouldn’t have! You said you loved me. I loved you, I wouldn’t have let you die!” I yell at him. I now begin to walk away from him, he doesn’t follow me this time. I turn around,   
“And one time, is enough.”  
His shoulders slump, but his spine stiffens as the words fall out of my mouth. I can tell he’s sorry. But even if he is, he should have known better six months ago. 

______________________________________________________________________  
It was a little over six months ago…  
We did this often, given that we were mutants… We would steal, rob, threaten...We walked into the bank with our guns hidden. I shot a bullet into the air. Civilians dropped to the ground, some screamed. I chuckled a little. I nodded, everyone spread out and started to take a grab for the money. I stood guard with Warren. I gave him a side glance, although I couldn’t see his face behind the mask I knew he was smirking. His eyes were wide with adrenaline. No, wait. His eyes were wide with fear. I turned around to see a man pull out his gun. He pulled the trigger.   
Pain hit me in the side, and I let out a scream. I fell to the ground and clutched my left side. I whimpered in pain and closed my eyes. I heard running around me. I tried to focus on anything but the pain. I knew Warren was running to unarm the man and help me. That’s what I thought at the time. I opened my eyes to see the man who had shot me evacuating people out. Panic filled my chest.   
Had he shot Warren too?  
I groaned as I slowly sat up, I looked around. Warren wasn’t anywhere to be found.  
I woke up hours later, with my team mates by my bedside.   
“Oh, goody. You’re awake,” Charles said in a monotone. That’s a good thing, I believe. Jean came closer and whacked me on the side of the head.  
“Can you pay attention for once?” she just about yelled in my ear. I rolled my eyes at her, but I knew she cared for me.  
“What happened?” I asked. The room grew silent and Warren walked in. Without a word everyone walked out.   
“You were shot,” he started.  
“Where were you?” I questioned him, my heart raced. I knew the answer, but I had to hear it from him.   
“I left you, I’m sorry, I just panicked and-”   
“Get out,” I snarled at him bitterly.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I look at Warren across the room and give him a slight nod. I slip on my mask.  
“Everybody get down!” I yell, pulling out my gun. My team around me does the same.   
Party guests scream and scramble for cover.   
“Everybody on your knees and get your hands above your head!” Jean shouts. They do as they were told, some whimper and cry but were obedient. Six of my teammates walk around with bags, demanding the guests to fill them up with their jewelry and money. Others stand and watch the chaotic scene. I walk towards the exit to collect items from there. I open a bag and held it out, the woman let out a choked sob and took off her earrings, dropping it into the bag. She wasn’t looking at me, but something behind me. That’s when I hear it, the soft click of a loaded gun. I turn around just in time to hear the gun go off, and a blur pushing me down. Two more shots go off and more screams are heard. A heavy weight pins my legs down, it moves a little. I realize it’s a body. I sit up and grab my own gun, pointing it at the direction of the person who shot the first. That’s when I see him.   
A mere party guest was on the ground with a bullet hole in his head, but the man on my legs was Warren. I scramble to get him off my legs, he groans as I do so. I sit next to him, and reach for his hand. He groans louder.   
“No, no, no, no,” I repeat quietly to myself. I take off Warren’s mask, his face is pale and his breathing is labored. I look down at to where his hand was, covering a part of his chest. I slowly move it out and begin to sob. He was a goner, we both knew it. Yet, he smiles at me slightly.  
“What were you thinking!” I yell at him.  
“Oh, bullet, nice!” he jokes. I shake my head and tears begin to cloud my vision. I push his hair away and bury my face in the nape of his neck.   
“I’m sorry!” I sob, clutching his hand.   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” I repeat. He nods weakly and whispers.   
“I know, it’s okay.”  
“I forgive you,” I whisper between sobs. I hug him closer to me, my tears drip onto his vest as his blood drips on my dress.   
“I forgive you, I swear.”  
“I told you I would have your back this time. Literally,” he chuckles at his lame joke. I shake my head sadly. I didn’t want it to end this way. He gives my hand a squeeze. He breathes slower now.   
“So, have you forgiven me yet?” he asks one last time, softly.   
“I forgive you,” I whisper one last time as his body goes limp and his mouth turns upwards in a last, final smile...


	25. Christmas is for Family Bucky x Reader

Bucky's POV:   
"Steve?"  
"Yes Bucky?"  
"Is this too much?"  
I walk out of my room with my suit and tie and stand in front of Steve, waiting for his approval.   
Steve looks at me tiredly before sarcastically hitting his head with the book he was reading.  
"Bucky, this is your fifth outfit, it's fine."  
"but it has to b-"  
"Yes! Bucky! I get it! It has to be perfect for Y/N!"  
"Yes, bec-"  
"Yes! It's your first Christmas together, but at this rate... if you don't leave the house you're going to miss Christmas," Steve says.   
"Alright, alright," I give in, looking at myself one last time in the mirror.   
Steve opens up his book again before looking at me,   
"The second outfit was the best."  
"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" I exclaim before running back into my room to change again.

\----  
I pace nervously in front of Y/N's porch before hesitatingly ringing the doorbell.   
"Coming!" I hear her call and I clutch onto the flowers tighter and my hands shake a bit more as I hear her soft footsteps near the door as she looks through the peephole before letting me in.   
"Hey Bucky," she says sweetly as she opens the door wider for me.   
I smile my widest at her, but notice that she's just wearing a casual dress.   
I look down at my own attire and panic a little.

I was overdressed.

I tug on my collar a little, feeling the room became a bit stuffy as I offered Y/N the flowers.   
She looks at the flowers and beams before taking them from my hand. 

"Just sit by the table, okay? I'll get dinner ready and a vase for these flowers," she says softly, kissing me on the cheek.   
I smile and reach for her hand to slowly pull her back to me and hug her.   
She giggles and leaves to go into the kitchen.   
I look around at the familiar setting, trying to feel less anxious.

It's just Y/N. 

I walk into the dining room to see the room decorated festively. I smile a little as I see a picture of us framed on the wall and decide to go to the kitchen to help Y/N with whatever she needed. 

I walk into the kitchen as Y/N is taking out a small turkey from the stove. I grin as I see that she's wearing a Santa hat and see another hat on the counter. I grab it and wear it on, shaking my head a little to hear the 'jingle' from the bell at the end of the hat. 

Y/N sees me and turns around to laugh a little and I laugh back before making my way to her and kissing her softly.

\----

Our hands are on top of the table, one holding our forks, and the other holding each other's hands.  
I smile at the girl across from me before I say,  
"Thank you for having me here."  
It comes out quieter than I mean to.  
Y/N looks at me funny, "Of course, Bucky. Christmas is for family."

My insides freeze and I drop my fork.   
She looks at me with curiosity.  
I hold my breathe and think about how to respond to that.

How do I respond to that?

"I-um," I try to speak.

"Bucky?"

"I love you," I whisper, saying how I truly felt for the first time.


	26. Ink Blots And Jots Part 1/2: Steve

Steve's POV

I slam the punching bag one last time before smiling and grabbing my towel nearby. I dry the sweat off of my face and reach for my gym bag, but pause when I see her.

She’s sparring with Natasha, a stern look on her face as she kicks Natasha down and holds her stance as Natasha dodges the attack easily. Natasha lunges at her, but misses. Y/N steps out of the way and kicks Natasha back with a graceful roundhouse kick.

I look away, not wanting to seem creepy, and sit down on the bench. I smile at myself a little as I close my eyes and picture her stern face again. Her eyes are concentrated and her lips form a firm line. To be frank, she looks determined, yet elegant and... maybe even a little bit cute.

I feel my cheeks heat up at the thought of Y/N and I quickly walk out of the gym before anyone notices my flustered state.

\-----

I finish my shower and open the small beat-up notebook that I keep with me.

I flip through the pages, one listing different movies I’m supposed to watch to get accustomed to current society and another with ways to use the “Internet”.

I reach an empty page and begin to sketch. I feel a sense of calmness as the pen glides smoothly across the paper as I begin to outline her face. I begin sketching her bottom lip lightly before going over it again with heavier, darker strokes. I close my eyes and recall the features of her face as she was sparring.

After an hour, I finish and lean back in my chair. I lift up the notebook and view my work. I shake my head, it doesn’t look right.

I sigh before getting up and stretching, putting the notebook into my jacket pocket securely before joining the others for dinner.

\-----

"We should have a movie night," Tony says, as he takes a bite of his garlic bread.

"We should watch that one movie..." Y/N suggests.

Tony laughs, "No one likes that movie, Y/N, it's just you."

"But I love Disney movies!" she insists.

I smile at the image of her under a blanket, smiling happily as the Disney logo appears on the screen...

and she scoots closer to m-

"What do you think Steve?" Y/N asks.

What were we talking about?

"I- uh-" I look around the table quickly to see if anyone noticed my lapse in attention.

"I think that's a great idea."

Y/N's smiles even wider, "See, even Cap agrees that we should watch a Disney Movie."

My heart flutters a little as she smiles. She's smiling because of me.

\--------

Later that night, I sit down in my chair again and close my eyes. I recall the little wrinkles around her eyes and how happy she looked tonight.

I open up the notebook once again and jot down a few notes:

-Disney Movies

-Eats sandwich crust first

-Likes her tea hot

-Coffee is 3 sugars, 2 creams.

Then I take my favorite black ball point pen and, instead of outlining her face, I start with her smile.

I blow on the paper lightly to dry the ink and avoid smudging before placing books on either side of the notebook to hold the papers down to dry overnight.

I look down at the picture and smile happily before turning off my light and going to sleep.

\-------

"Okay, scratch movie night, let's have something more exciting!"

Tony says as he walk into the dining room in his pajamas.

Natasha takes her cup of coffee before rubbing her temples.

"No. No parties, Stark."

Tony walks over and joins us at the dinner table with a sad face.

"B-But, masquerade..."

"No."

Tony sits down in his chair, defeated, and takes a slice of toast.

Y/N, looks at him slightly concerned and rubbed his back.

"It's okay Tony," Y/N says, "We can do other team activities."

"What do you suggest, Y/N?" I ask.

She looks at me and smiles again, before leaning back in her chair . She stirs her coffee with a spoon thoughtfully before answering,

"I see nothing wrong with a masquerade party, it sounds like fun. Putting on a mask and dancing for a night, why not?"

Natasha chuckles a little.

"Anyone specific you wanna dance with, Y/N?"

Y/N blushes a little and shakes her head.

Tony smiles and slings his arm around Y/N's shoulder,

"See, little Y/N agrees to it, who else agrees?"

Y/N looks around in hopes of the others agreeing as well.

I clear my throat, "It doesn't sound like that bad of an idea."

As soon as I say that, Y/N's smile widens like it did last night.

I smile back as the rest of the team agrees to a masquerade ball.

\-----

After breakfast, I head back to my room to draw again.

I pull out my laptop and look up the iconic scene in Cinderella where she walks into the ballroom and immediately captures the prince's attention.

I draw Y/N there, with her hair in the same bun and in a nice flowing blue dress.

I smile when I finish and then move on to the next page.

I outline her eyes, trying to capture the same concerned and thoughtful expression I saw her on today when she was comforting Tony.

I spin the pen between my fingertips before beginning my last drawing of the night.

Feeling brave, I begin to outline not only Y/N, but myself as well.

I draw us watching a Disney Movie on the couch, her head on my shoulder with a blanket wrapped around the both of us.

I blush a little as I sketch my arm wrapped around her.

In the end, I decide to draw myself looking down at her, this way I could get away with not drawing my facial features. It’s also to avoid making it obvious that I had drawn myself in.

When I finish, I lean back in my chair again and admire the drawing, or more importantly, how I drew her.

I smile to myself before laying the notebook out to dry again and getting ready for bed.

\----

As I walk to the gym for training, I see workers prepare Tony's house for the party tonight.

I enter the elevator with a smile on my face wondering if I was brave enough to ask Y/N to dance with me.

The elevator stops 3 stories before the gym to allow another passenger in.

"Hey Steve," Natasha greets as she enters the lift.

"Natasha," I reply, smiling at her.

She looks at me skeptically before standing next to me,

"Planning on asking Y/N for a dance?" she asks smugly.

Before I could deny my feelings for Y/N, she puts a finger in front of my lips to shush me. She points at herself and explains simply,

"Spy."

I sigh, giving up and knowing that I could not lie to Natasha.

"I... How do I even ask her, Natasha?"

Natasha leans against the wall and smirks, "How about, if you don't ask her... Someone else might."

"Do you know something I don't, Nat?" I ask, feeling a bit sick at the thought that Y/N might like someone else.

"I'm just saying, Captain, Y/N's a really nice girl. Of course other guys are going to compete for her affection. Maybe you should too," she explains.

Without any further dialogue, Natasha pats my back as the elevator stops.

We get off and begin training.


	27. Ink Blots and Jots Part 2 (Finals): Steve

Natasha’s POV:

I watch Steve as he walks towards the guys to begin training. I look down at my own hands to make sure I still have Steve's notebook.

Okay so I stole his notebook while he wasn't looking, sue me. I need some way to push Y/N and Steve together.

I walk by Y/N to see her tying on her shoes, her bag open ajar.

I place a sticky note on the notebook that mimics Steve's writing and casually drop the notebook into her bag.

Now we wait.

\-----

After training I walk back to my room to prepare for Tony's stupid party.

That's when I hear someone running towards me, I turn around to see Y/N looking bewildered.

"Natasha!" She yells, running over to me.

I hide my smirk and pretend to look curious.

"Everything alright?" I ask, as Y/N leads me to my room and pushes me in before locking the door.

"Someone put a notebook in my backpack with a post it note that says: 'To Y/N' and it's full of sketches!" she says, pulling out the notebook.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Nat! Come look," Y/N says as she sits down with me and we look through the notebook together.

I watch as she gently touches the sketches in the pocketbook and admires the accuracy of each drawing.

"Who do you think it's from?" she whispers.

I shrug and bite the inside of my cheek, "No clue."

\-----

Steve's POV

I have been looking for my notebook for the past 3 hours, and I have found nothing.

I check under my bed one last time before sighing and giving up.

Bucky probably has it....

I hope.

I hear a knock on my door and I beckon them to come in.

Natasha opens the door and scans the room quickly,

"You need to clean your room," she states.

"Sorry, I was just missing som-" then it hits me.

Natasha is the only one who knows about my crush on Y/N, and she’s a spy.

"Natasha do you have my notebook?" I ask, looking at her.

She smiles a little before laughing.

"Not anymore."

My heart skips a beat for a second, "What do you mean, not anymore?"

She sits down and gestures me to as well.

I shakingly sit down and wait for her to explain herself.

"She doesn't know it's from you but she knows they are drawings of her."

I breathe a little easier.

"She likes them, Steve," Natasha tries to comfort me.

"Yeah, but does she like them if they were from me?" I ask.

"Ask her at the masquerade tonight."

And with that, Natasha leaves the room.

I groan and flop down on my bed to realize that Natasha had left behind a light blue tie as well a golden and blue mask.

\-----

Y/N's POV

I put on the finishing touches of my makeup before tying my mask on.

I look at myself in the mirror.

I giggle a little, realizing that the dress Natasha had gotten for me resembled the one from the drawing.

What is that girl planning?

I twirl a little before finally putting on my shoes and grabbing my clutch.

I check to make sure the pocket sized notebook was still safe in my clutch before leaving my room to make my way downstair to the party.

Hoping it's from him.

\-----

Steve's POV:

I wait anxiously, glancing at the elevator every few moments to check if Y/N had arrived yet.

I hear someone clear their throat and I turn around to see Natasha under a black and red mask.

She smiles at me, "Calm down, she likes you."

Just as she says that, I hear the elevator chime. I watch as Y/N steps out in a light blue dress, the same color as my tie, and a blue and gold mask.

She looks breathtaking.

My mouth must have opened a little because Natasha pushes my chin to close it.

I hear Clint chuckling at my reaction before he taps Natasha's shoulder and beckons her to the dancefloor.

"Ask her out, Steve!" I hear Natasha yell before she disappears into the crowd of people with Clint.

I look down at my shoes and try with all my willpower to move closer to Y/N.

Turns out I didn't have to move, because when I look up I notice Y/N looking back at me.

She touches her mask and points at mine, and I smile sheepishly and nod.

She understands and makes her way towards me.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi."

She laughs a little, "I know it's you, Steve," she says.

Is she talking about the notebook?

Oh god what is she going to say?

What if-

"No one has shoulders that broad, Steve."

Then I remember that I’m wearing a mask.

And that this is a masquerade party. However, I still blush a little at her comment and my lips go dry.

I can hear my heartbeat quicken as I look at her and how beautiful and lively she looks.

My hands shake a little as I realize how close I am to her and how badly I want to ask her for just a dance.

I look down, in fear that I have been staring for too long.

I remember Natasha telling me that she likes me too, and maybe that was all the encouragement I need.

"Y/N, do you want to- maybe, I don't know it's just a thought- um possibly, want to dance with me?" I ask, trying not to stutter.

I look up and she smiles and nods,

"I would love to Steve."

And I take her hand and we dance.

\------

As the night goes on, we continue to dance and converse. She tells me about how much she’s enjoying this night and how I have to teach her how to swing dance one day.

I follow her out to the balcony as we leave the bustle and excitement of the party.

I close the doors as she leans against the railing of the balcony and breathes in the fresh air.

I notice the goose bumps on her arms and quickly take off my suit jacket and offer it to her.

She smiles and accepts it, but laughs when the suit jacket nearly covers her entire frame, given that my torso was significantly larger than hers.

My smile widens as I hear her laugh and I look away, hoping she wouldn’t see me blush.

I join her at the edge of the balcony and she smiles up at me,

“The view is amazing,” she says, looking back out into the vastness of the city. I look at her gaze out into the open and I nod, “Yes. Yes, it is.”

After a few minutes, she stands closer to me, and whispers:

“I really like your notebook.”

My blood goes cold and I look down, contemplating if I could make it if I were to jump off this balcony.

“I-I didn’t mean to draw you so much. It’s just that you’re really pretty and kind and I don’t know. I hope I wasn’t creepy. I didn’t mean for it to be creepy. I just, I thought that I… Um… I mean, I like drawing really pretty things, not that you’re an object! But like I just, and u-”

My rambling is suddenly cut off as she leans forward and kisses me.

I react quickly and pull her closer to me as our lips mold together. A feeling of elation fills me as I feel her smile into the kiss.

I pull back, breathless, and she does too.

She opens up her clutch and hands me back my notebook,

“Open it to up the last page,” she says.

I oblige, seeing that she has drawn her own sketch, but of us standing outside the balcony sharing a kiss.

The caption read: I love your Ink Blots and Jots.


	28. Happy Birthday: Peter Parker (NSFW)

Y/N's POV:  
Peter covers my eyes with a blindfold and helps me stand up.   
“This is kinky, Parker, what are you planning?”  
Peter laughs nervously and I feel him getting more timid with his actions.   
“Will you stop, Y/N? It’s just to keep the surprise a surprise.”  
I giggle at his obviously flustered state from my sex joke.   
I let him lead me out of the room to the unknown destination, one hand holding mine and the other on my waist as he gently pushes me along.  
“Peterrrrrrr it’s taking so loooooong,” I whine, just to annoy him.  
“Just a little farther, Y/N, bear with me here.”  
My foot brushes against something soft.  
“Is that another gym sock?”  
“Uhhhhh… No it isn’t...” There’s a loud shuffle as he tries to kick the offending article away discreetly.  
Oh, he’s so adorable when he’s lying.  
He stops and lets go of my hand and waist. There’s a soft scrape to my left as he pulls out a chair.  
Heh. Pulls out.  
“Here ya go, love.” He takes my hand and gently guides me into the seat. He slips and I miss the seat, landing on the soft, carpeted floor instead. There’s a solid thunk as what sounds like Peter’s head collides with the wall.  
“OH MY GOD PETER ARE YOU OKAY?” I tear off the blindfold and see the poor boy rubbing his head, where there’s bound to be a bump forming.  
“I’ll live.”  
“Oh you poor man-child, let me get you some ice.”  
I rush towards the kitchen, noting the very nicely set-up dinner table for two.  
He must be devastated that he couldn’t properly surprise me.  
I stop as I enter the kitchen, trying to process the scene before me.  
He hobbles up behind me, trying to stop me.  
“Wait, Y/N, don’t go into the- ah shit you’ve seen it.”  
I look around to see the room decorated with strings of lights and roses.   
“Oh, Peter. You shouldn-” Peter kisses me before I could finish my sentence.   
“You like it?” He asks as he pulls me closer for another kiss, deeper than the last.   
I pull away before nodding, “Yes, Peter, I love it. Thank you.”  
He beams at me before leading me to the table and pulling out a chair for me.   
“My princess,” he jokes, gesturing for me to take a seat.   
I sarcastically bow, “My knight.” 

\-----  
After dinner, I stand up to help clean up the dishes.   
Peter shoos me away and tells me to sit down while he takes care of it.   
I don’t bother arguing with him, because I know fighting with him would be pointless with his stubbornness.   
I stay seated while he collects the dishes and kisses my nose before leaving to wash them.   
I watch him walk away and smile to myself as I take a rose from the vase on dining table and twirl it in my hands.   
I giggle to myself as I think about our past two years together.   
How sweet Peter was with his cute pickup lines and our weekly movie dates.   
How shy he is when we kiss and how much of a gentleman he is. 

I continue to reminisce until I see Peter standing in the doorway.  
His cheeks are red and his hands are shaking a little.   
He’s nervous.   
“Peter, love, are you alright?” I ask.   
He gives me a half smile and he walks over slowly, his body language screaming nervousness.   
“Peter?”  
“I, uh, I have one more gift for you,” he says.   
“Peter! This is already so much, please that’s enough,” I laugh and I stand up to hug him.   
He hesitates before hugging me back and now I see how nervous he really is.   
“Peter? What’s wrong?” I ask, noticing that his legs are shaking.   
He looks away from me as he reaches into his pocket and gives me a small index card with the letter V written on it.   
Oh.  
I look up at him questionably and he rubs the back of his neck, his face slowly acquiring the color of the roses on the table.   
“It’s um. I-I, uh,” Peter stumbles.  
“I get it Peter, V-Card,” I look up at him and smile before kissing his chin and then his nose.   
“It’s a very unique present, Peter,” I say as I lean closer to Peter and kiss him again. He places his hands gently on my hips.   
I lean back and smile, “So I can cash this in anytime I want?” I ask.   
His face reddens a little before he nods.   
“How about right now?” I ask slowly, hoping he would get a hint and suggest something.  
He looks at me in the eye for a few moments before breaking contact and looks down at his feet.   
“I’ve got another surprise for you, love,” Peter says, reaching over to the counter and giving me the blindfold again.   
I look at him suspiciously before putting the blindfold on again.   
“Just trust me, Y/N,” Peter says softly. I relax a little and reach out to hold his hand as he leads the way. 

I am assaulted with a barrage of smells as we turn into a room, where everything sounds slightly muffled, as if it’s filled with soft furniture. My feet brush against… rose petals? I smell my favorite scented candles as well as… Febreze. Lots of Febreze.  
Dammit Parker why don’t you clean this house more often?  
His hands leave my shoulders for a few seconds and I hear some shuffling around me, no doubt he’s cleaning up whatever’s been left strewn around his ro-  
The blindfold falls off suddenly and I’m left shocked at the scene in front of me.  
Though I’ve been in his room a million times before, I’ve never seen it this clea-  
Romantic. It’s never been this romantic.  
Everything’s been swapped or covered with a red velvet and the lights are off, leaving only the candles to light the room. A gasp escapes my lips. Peter, who is in the process of furiously trying to shove what looks to be a red and blue suit into the closet, whips his head around, eyes wide open.  
“It fell off? Shit, now I can’t badmouth the baddies anymore about their lousy knots… Anyways, surprise?” he tries with a tight smile.  
God, he’s so adorable when stuff goes wrong.  
“Peter… just ask me…”  
“Well, I mean you don’t have to, but… I…” Peter tries to start but fails to finish his sentence as I  
lean closer, until our noses are almost touching. We stay that way, looking into each other's’ eyes for a while.  
“Hi,” Peter greets me.   
“Are you going to kiss me yet?” I ask, slightly impatiently. Face redder, than the cushions, he does just that.

He makes the first move, turning his head and closing the space between us. My lips meet his, agonizingly slowly. His hands cup my face and pull me closer, and I return the kiss with a passion I didn’t know I had. Our lips locked, he pulls us down onto the bed. One of his hands finds its way into my hair while the other one grasps my neck. My own hands find their way under his shirt and around the back of his head. He bites my lip, accidentally, and I jerk back, not expecting the bite.

“Oh my god Y/N I’m so sorry oh my god are you okay oh my god are you bleeding?” he babbles, moving his head around to check my lips.  
I quickly run my tongue over my lips to check for blood  
“I’m okay, Peter.””  
“Hi, okay, Peter, I’m Peter,” he quips back,not missing a beat.  
I laugh at Peter lightly before pulling down his pants.   
“W-Wait, Y/N, are- are- are you sure ab-”  
I cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips.   
“Shhhhhh. Yes, Peter. I am sure. Now shut up and let me make you happy,” I say, kissing his nose to reassure him.  
“But, I want to make you feel good fir-” Peter tries to object but lets out a moan instead as I palm his member through his boxers.  
I smile as I gently squeeze tighter and watch him throw his head back and moan a little louder. I then pull down his boxers as I eagerly snake down his body and watch as his member is freed from its restraints. I wrap my hand around it and give it a small pump, a little intimidated by his size, even though it’s not fully hard yet. I watch as small beads of precum leak from his head and roll down his shaft. Without a second thought, I lick along the underside of his cock, starting from the base all the way to the tip. I swirl my tongue around the head, lapping up the droplets of precum.   
I hear Peter groan as I pull him into my mouth, inch by inch, using my tongue to lick him slowly and hollowing my cheeks to suck him deeper.   
I smile to myself as I hear Peter curse and moan above me, I feel his hands in my hair as he caresses my face, urging me to continue.   
I lean back and pump him a little more before sucking the head of his cock again.   
“Fuck, Y/N,” Peter moans as I start to slowly take in as much of him as possible and pull back. The tip of his cock hits the back of my throat as I take him deeper and deeper. I pump his shaft at the base with my free hand as I begin to feel my panties dampening. 

“Y/N, please slow down, I don’t want to cum yet,” Peter practically begs.   
I look up at him and smile to myself as I let him go with a pop.   
He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down.   
I take this opportunity to turn my back to him and take off my pants slowly. I bend over more than I have to so that I give him a good view of my ass. I can see his jaw drop in the mirror.  
Pffft. He ain’t seen nothing yet.  
My jeans join the not-so-well-hidden pile of dirty laundry in the corner. I lift my shirt slowly, especially around my chest, since I want him to see that I’ve “forgotten” my bra at home. I hear a sharp intake of breath as he realizes this. The shirt joins my pants and I’m left Stark™-naked except for my panties. I turn around to face him.  
Are human even supposed to be that red?  
He has a dumbfounded expression on his face that I’ve never seen before.  
I laugh a little as I climb back onto the bed and kiss him.   
He kisses me back after recovering from his shock. He flips me over so that I’m on my back.   
He attacks my neck before traveling downward, past my exposed breasts leaving a trail of kisses past my stomach.  
I moan loudly as he reaches my hips. He kisses all along the band of my panties and kisses my nether lips through the thin fabric.  
I whimper as he hooks a finger into the elastic of my panties and pulls them down slowly. He leaves small bites on the inside of my thighs as he passes them. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the sodden article of clothing sail across the room in the general direction of the rest of my clothes. He works his way back up my legs, fingers ghosting the insides of my legs before parting them gently. His left hand grip the top of my right thigh as he uses his hand to spread my lips. I clutch the sheets as he dips a finger into my wet and aroused center. He smiles to me before scooting closer to my crotch, all the while making a “come hither” motion with his finger. His lips meet my other lips as his head comes down.  
Within moments, his tongue finds my clit.   
Has he done this before?  
“I pay attention in sex ed, Y/N,” Peter jokes as my cheeks redden in the realization that I had said it out loud.   
He chuckles a little bit before leaning in and kissing my thighs before sucking my clit again.   
I moan loudly and clutch the sheets harder. I feel another finger join the first and his other hand moves up to hold my hips in place. I squirm and whimper as his tongue runs over my clit, lapping at the sensitive bundle of nerves. His fingers spread my opening to give his tongue to my core. I shiver as his tongue moves in and out of my entrance.   
“Ohh, fuck Peter…” I moan, willing him to go faster. He pulls his tongue out of me and he moves his two fingers again, thrusting faster than before.   
His tongue moves back up to my clit and begins attacking the small nub at the top of my folds.   
My moans become more incoherent as he continues to lick, suck, and lap at every single part of my most private area, leaving me a babbling mess.   
As my walls begin to clench around his fingers, Peter speeds up his thrusting and ravages my clit harder as he feels me gets closer to the edge until he brings me over the edge. My back arches and my toes curl almost painfully as the immense pleasure of the orgasm wracks my body completely. I see stars as my eyes roll back into my head and a loud, breathy moan escapes my lips.  
Peter sucks gently on my clit and slows his thrusting as the waves of euphoria roll over me, further intensifying the pleasure and prolonging my orgasm.

As the pleasure gently fades away, Peter kisses my clit, then kisses a trail up my stomach, stopping at my breasts. He licks each nipple, gently sucking on each one before moving on. He stops at my neck, planting a kiss there before moving his head up so that his eyes are level with mine.  
“Do you want to go further?”  
“No, Peter, I wanted to stop and talk about multi-variable calculus,” I deadpan, lacing as much sarcasm into my voice as possible.  
He smiled devilishly and deadpanned right back, “It just so happened that I needed a little help with my calculus homework, can you help me integrate my natural log?”  
I whack him softly with one of the red heart pillows on the bed. “I HATE YOU”  
“No you don’t,”  
He leans down to kiss me again before reaching over and grabbing a condom from the nightstand.   
I laugh as he fails to open it before offering to help. He smiles at me gratefully as I put it on for him. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer and kiss him.   
I pull him down to the bed.  
“I love you,” he whispers.   
“I love you too, Peter,” I say as I guide his cock to my entrance.  
I always thought I would be really nervous during my first time. But Peter made it comfortable. Peter slowly moved his hips forward and I gasped, not used to his size.  
He’s bigger than I thought.  
“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” Peter asked nervously.  
“No, it just feels kinda tight,” I say, trying to ease his nerves.   
Peter continues to insert himself carefully. The pain fades away and it begins to feel pleasurable.   
I moan a little and clutch Peter’s back as I quietly beg him to go faster.   
Peter starts to thrust his hips at a moderately faster speed and I throw my head back and moan loudly, enjoying this new feeling beyond words.   
Peter leans forward to kiss my neck making me mewl in pleasure as I move my arms around the back of his neck to pull his hair.   
I kiss his neck and Peter groans loudly.  
“Keep doing that and I am not going to last much longer,” Peter says as he leaves another hickey on my collar bone. He hastens his movements and starts thrusting harder.   
“Maybe I don’t want you to,” I whisper breathily.  
Peter straightens up and moves a hand down to my clit and rubs his thumb over it in quick, small circles, pushing me over the edge.   
“Peter,” I moan before I see stars for the second time that night. As my walls clenched around his member, I felt Peter also reach his release, groaning loudly and burying his cock deep in my tunnel. His cock twitches and I feel the condom fill up as he releases his seed into me. He lies down, burying his face into the crook of my neck as he tries to slow his breathing. We lay like that for a while, both panting hard and coming down from our orgasms. After a few minutes, he pulls out slowly and kisses my face. I moan as he slides out, and I feel empty when he pulls out completely.  
“You okay?” Peter asks.  
“Mmm,” I respond, exhausted.   
Peter laughs and goes to the bathroom to get rid of his condom. I whine, not wanting him to leave, but am too tired to go after him.   
Peter comes back a few minutes later with a warm washcloth. He gently moves my legs to clean then before handing me one of his shirts and to wear.   
I smile and put it on before lying back down on the bed and drifting off, murmuring, “I love you,” to Peter.   
“Happy birthday, Y/N” is the last thing I hear before my reality fades into pleasant nothingness.


	29. Hoodie: Peter Parker

———

Y/N’s POV

You know what kind of guy Peter Parker is?

He’s the kind of guy that never leaves.

Even when he has physically left your building, his ghost stays behind to haunt you.

His words are forever engraved in your memory, as well as his smile and kindness.

Peter Parker is the Spiderman people believe will always protect this city, for as long as he can.

Forever. Always.

I love him, and I can’t stop. Because once you love someone like Peter, you don’t stop. I tried, but he’s not the kind of person you want to stop loving. He doesn’t give you a reason to.

——–

I wait by the bus stop and quickly scribble some rubbish on my math homework.The chill of the autumn morning breeze bites at my cheeks as the pencil flies across the paper. Someone wraps their arms around me from behind.

I let out a squeal as I turn around to see a shock of brown hair and a silly grin plastered across that handsome face. It’s my boyfriend, Peter.

“Hi sweetie,” he says as he kisses my freezing cheeks, the rush of blood that follows warming them up instantly.

“Hey love,” I respond before kissing him quickly on the lips.

When he pulls back, he notices the math homework scrunched in my hand and laughs.

“Procrastinator.”

“Shut up,” I say, hitting him gently before dramatically turning away and scribbling more nonsense onto my paper to express my mock anger.

“No… You love me, remember?” he says. He circles around me, poking my cheek and moving so that I had to stare at his puppy dog eyes.

“Yes,” I say.

“Forever?” He asks.

“Always.”

——-

That was our thing, a forever. And then an always.

——–

“Peeettteeerrrr,” I whine, trying to get his attention.

“Hm?” he says distractedly, as he flips to the next page of his chemistry book.

“Pay attention to meeeeee,” I groan as I fall dramatically onto his bed so that my head is on his lap.

“Spiderman, help meee, I am dying from lack of attention.”

He laughs a little before peppering my face with kisses, making me beam.

“You drama queen,” he jokes, poking my stomach.

“Me? A drama queen? How dare you!?” I say with exaggerated offense. I cover my mouth in mock astonishment.

He chuckles some more and kisses me again.

“I love you,” he says.

“Forever?” I ask.

“Always.”

He proves it by lifting my hand and interlacing his fingers with mine.

He kisses my hand. “Nothing could keep me apart from you,” he whispers softly, as though he is scared that if the universe could hear it, they would jinx it.

——-

Something rustles the curtains as it crawls through my window at 1 in the morning, waking me up.

I nearly scream when I open my eyes and see a stranger staring back at me. He covers my mouth with his hand and I let out a little muffled squeak before I realize that it’s Peter.

My Peter.

I lick his hand to tell him that I know that it’s him and that he can let me go.

He scrunches his face in mock disgust. When he winces I notice the bruises and cuts all over his face.

I gasp and promptly throw my hands over my mouth, holding back a sob.

I reach over and carefully give him a loose hug, trying my best not to hurt him.

I’m afraid of the answer, but I ask anyway.  
“Peter, what happened?”

“Robbers. Strong. Alien. Floaty gun. Techy thing,” he mumbles, obviously exhausted.

I move to get my first aid kid, but he grabs my shoulder to stop me.

“Don’t worry about the injuries, they’ll heal. Right now, I just want you.”

I scoot over in my bed so he can lie down next to me.

“Thanks, love,” he says, as he falls into my bed and curls up next to me.

I hug him as he lets out a tired sigh.

“Peter?”

“Yeah, Y/N?”

“I love you. Always, Peter.”

“Forever, Y/N.”

I then curl around him so our legs are crossed and we were facing each other, interlocked in a way that I didn’t believe anyone could tear us apart.

——–

All of that was a year ago, yet I can still hear his laugh as clearly in my mind as if he was right next to me. His touch, his words, his smiles, his kisses.

If I could return to any day, any day where I could do nothing but love him, I would do it all over again.

Even if I knew that it was going to end in half a year.

——-

Peter knocks on my door one Spring. No context, just a flat:

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”

“Wha- You want to break up?”

“Yes.” he says sharply, like he’s forcing the words out.

“What about forever?” I ask him, my eyes starting to tingle, the tears starting to collect in the corners.

He doesn’t do anything but shake his head and look down shamefully. Not wanting to look at me.

I walk forward, standing so that he can see me even though his eyes are still downcast.

“Peter, look at me,” I plead, almost begging.

He shakes his head.

I hold his hand the way we did before.

“Peter, talk to me,” I gasp, as the first tears begin to fall.

He looks at me, all of a sudden, with the coldest eyes I have ever seen on a human’s face, and turns around to leave me. 

I thought that what we had was indestructible. But I suppose his silence could break our “always.”

So I let him go, as the tears came freely and my heart sunk lower and lower into the ground.

————–

It’s been nearly a year since we broke up and I had moved on.

Or, I thought I had, at least.

But Peter isn’t the kind of guy you can just move on from.

—–

I came home from a hard day of school. A brutal 6 hours of semester finals and presentations. I go up to my room and look around It’s a mess.

I take a deep breath before beginning to clean my room. It’s therapeutic to me.

I begin with decluttering my desk. Rummaging through the drawers, I find a few old math tests that I failed.

Whoops.

I make my way across the floor of my bedroom, picking up trash and finding shirts that I had always wanted to wear but blamed my sister for taking.

Whoops.

Lastly, I make it to the greatest mess of my room: the closet.

I move to start to neatly hanging all my clothes, but something catches my eye.

A gray hoodie that looks alien, out of place, and definitely too big for me. I don’t want to believe it, so I lift it up to my face to inspect it. 

The strong odor of Baby Johnson Shampoo hits me, and it’s too much for me to deny.

Oh god, this is Peter’s.

I back into the wall and slowly slide to the ground, clutching the hoodie. I hold it close to my chest, almost scared that it was going to leave, like he did.

I begin to sob. The sobs wrack my chest and fill the room that now seems even emptier than before.

“Why did you have to leave?” I whisper to the air as I try to calm my breathing.

The sobs turn to soft whimpers as the sun begins to set.

I stroke the hoodie like I would a pet that is dear. I fold and unfold it, over and over, marveling at how much it reminded me of him.

I still have a piece of him, and I don’t want to let it go.

I stand up shakily, as I try to end the last sniffles and wipe the tears from my eyes

“Baby Johnson Shampoo because it’s soft enough for his hair,” I mumble, slightly disappointed in myself for still remembering that fact about him.

But then again, I remember everything about him.

I run my hand along the inside of the hoodie, feeling a few places where the threads are coming loose near the sleeves, another reminder of his habit of picking the ends of his sleeves.

I then feel the strings of the jacket, which have bite marks, another dirty habit of his.

I look around the room, suddenly worried that someone is going to walk in on me and catch me red-handed.

I slowly slide off my own jacket and slip the hoodie over my shoulders. I breathe it all in.

It makes me feel so much closer to him.

I close my eyes and remember being surrounded by his smell when he hugged me or kissed me. When we lay down next to each other at night talking about our dreams.

It makes me feel so warm inside, as though he’s still here with me.

I want to scream.

How dare he.

How dare he just leave me like this.

How dare he, after everything we had.

How dare he, I wanted to cry out, for leaving me with nothing but a damn hoodie to remember him by.

I stuff my hands into the pocket, remembering how he loved to hold my hands even though they were freezing.He’d work around this by putting both of our hands into those massive pockets of his.

How dare he allow me to remember this.

How dare he allow me to remember how tightly he held me.

How dare he let me believe in our always.

How dare he let me believe how strongly he believed in our forever.

How dare he leave me to remember everything about him.

Doesn’t he know what effect he has on me?

Doesn’t he know how I cried for days when he left?

Doesn’t he know how I blamed myself?

Doesn’t he know how he made me question everything I knew since he never gave me an answer?

Doesn’t he know how much I love him?

I love him enough to wear this damn hoodie, scrambling to remember what I can about him.

To have this false security to hold close, because it’s all I need.

I just need a few moments to pretend that he’s still mine.

That he still puts his head on my shoulder.

That he still hugs me tightly, lifting me off the ground slightly.

That he still kisses my cheek, my forehead, my lips oh so softly.

And how he holds my hand, promising a forever.

But Peter isn’t a forever.

A forever isn’t someone who leaves.

And a forever isn’t an old hoodie.

But it’s the only forever I have now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to request anything go to arfrona-and-marvel.tumblr.com. This also works even if you do not have a Tumblr. :)  
> And please give feedback


	30. Smut Headcannons (NSFW) -Bucky

Bucky is not a fast and hard fuck guy.  
Idk why people keep saying that…  
Nahhh man, this boy was a player in the olden golden days… You know what that means?  
He was a slow and hard.  
He wanted to make you feel everything.  
Make the feeling last as long as possible.  
He would nip your shoulders, kiss your shoulderblades.  
Kiss and bite up and down your back slowly.  
He would leave the smallest yet most heated kisses down your spine.  
He’ll make your shiver and whimper in anticipation.  
His fingers only used to gently coax your longest orgasm out.  
Oh yeah, this guy? Definitely into orgasm denial.  
He wants every single one of your orgasms to be intense.  
He also loves to go down on you.  
And not the fast and quick eating you out.  
His tongue will trace the alphabet down there slowly.  
He’ll softly rub your clit, making you want more.  
He’ll kiss and leave hickey’s on your thighs to make you whine for more.  
He has a choking kink as well.  
He’ll choke you gently but for long moments.  
He’ll keep his hand there, squeezing occasionally to remind you that you’re his.  
He’ll continue pounding into you slowly, but with ever thrust it’s all of his power.  
He isn’t loud in the bedroom, he just wants to hear you.  
All your little whines and moans… Whimpers and such.  
He’ll whisper the dirtiest things into your ear as you call him Sergeant or Daddy even.  
He’ll always call you the following:  
Kitten  
Love  
Darling  
Princess  
All with love.  
Although sex is usually viewed as lustful, Bucky will show as much love as he can.  
Kissing you slowly.  
Telling you and reminding you how much he loves you.  
All that it takes.  
But in the end,  
he’s a teaser no doubt.  
The slow lover.


	31. Liking Bucky While Being a Stark During Civil War HeadCannons - Bucky

“Y/N?” Hearing Tony’s heartbroken voice when he finds out you are on Team Cap.  
Tony is surely going to tell his team to go easy on you.   
But he doesn’t go easy on Bucky, knowing he’s the reason you chose to betray your father.   
Bucky himself feels guilty for having you chose between him and your own father.   
He swears to keep you safe, he swears it to himself and Tony as he fights him.   
Steve as well tells Team Cap that nothing happens to you.   
Steve wouldn’t be able to live with himself if anything were to happen to the last few members of Tony’s family.   
But overall, Tony is the one most hurt.  
He’s disappointed.   
He’s betrayed.  
His own daughter chose the man who killed his mother over him.   
Tony’s heartbroken and doesn’t sleep well at night knowing that his daughter loves someone more.


	32. Snow Day Headcannons- Sam Wilson

Just saying this guy makes some really nice ass hot coco, so you know y’all just gonna be sitting there drinking hot coco.  
Snow days reminds him of Christmas so you guys also watch some Christmas movies.  
Cuddles  
PILLOW FORT  
He’s a little kid at heart.  
So you guys will turn your bedroom to a pillow fort.  
Stash food in there, the sugariest and saltiest.   
You joke and call it a falcons nest  
he doesn’t mind  
he would cuddle with you while you both sing with the christmas movie, eating out your hearts desire.  
When the snow calms down a bit, you would both put on something warm and waddle out to play in the snow.  
You would both make snow angles, snow ball fight, and snow forts.  
You would even make a snowman.  
It’s your guys favorite kind of day.


	33. Crushing Headcannons- Peter Parker

Little smol boi is almost always late to class because he’s too busy staring at you then getting to class.   
Peter also tries not to look like a clutz in front of you 24/7.  
Fails biggy  
Peter Parker has you in science class and always tries to show off how smart he is.  
That cute little bean  
Okay but like, when you get partnered with him, he practically dies in his seat.   
“H-Hi Peter, I’m Y/N” he says before fixing himself : “NO WAIT, HI Y/N. I’m Peter….”  
Yes yes, he is so nervous and gets even more nervous when you talk to him.   
You guys started off as partners and it became something more.  
You two became friends and he found your love for Spiderman  
Oh my god the blush he has but also how proud he was.  
Dude he will not shut up, non stop talking  
One day while you two are studying for a test, he blurts it:   
“Your eyes are beautiful.”  
Because he has a thing for eyes.  
And my god has he fallen for yours.


	34. Studying Headcannons -Peter Parker

“Peter IS TOO MUCH WORK. LET ME FAIL AND BE A STRIPPER.”  
“Y/N, No!”  
“Y/N, Yes!”  
Peter, being the sweety he is, goes across the street to get you a cup of your favorite coffee.  
You guys reviewed for the same classes together  
And cried about it as well.  
Peter gave you back rubs as you explained the background of Great Gatsby  
As Peter spoon feed you, you would hold flashcards as he names the chemical reaction on the card.  
You would spoon feed him as you explain the theorems that was just taught in math class.   
As a stress reliever… Peter would take you two swinging across the city.   
As you were editing Peter’s essay, a spider fell on your laptop:   
“PETER KILL IT.”  
“I can’t it’s my own kind!”  
“Get rid of it!”  
“It’s my brother, Y/N!”  
“Peter Parker do it or else no kisses!”   
Peter gets rid of the spider, letting it free.   
“Thank you Peter.”’  
You kissed him as he laughed and mumbled: “I love you”  
Okay but like:  
Motivational kisses  
Pity kisses  
tired kisses  
“YAY I GOT IT” kisses


	35. Road Trip Headcannons- Peter Parker

First thing you guys pack, is food  
y’all a bunch of foodies so you pack sandwiches, soda, juice, candy, everything and anything you guys can think of to eat.   
you also have a set playlist ready for you guys to blast.  
or sometimes just your favorite book on DVD.   
you guys sing loudly to your favorite soundtrack.  
and sometimes you guys would turn off the music just to tell eachother how much you love one another.  
other times you guys would have the deepest talks.   
whenever the other is falling asleep, you guys hold hands.  
tbh you fake sleep just to hear him sing quietly to himself while he drives  
he also fake sleeps to hear you mutter to yourself while you drive  
peter loves to kiss your hand while he drives or vice versa.  
you guys don’t play road games though, but you play couple trivia where you ask eachother questions about the relationship or yourself and see if the other knows the answer.  
whenever there is a sunset, you guys would pull over to watch it in the car with the peaceful silence and the love of just one another’s time.   
he also takes this time to steal your candy when you aren’t noticing because he ate all of his already.


	36. Sex While Aunt May is Sleeping Headcannons- Peter Parker

“Peter, really right now?”   
“What? I can’t help it.”  
It’s late at night, it’s dark, and Peter snuck you into his room to have a late night quickie.  
“I hate you, Peter.”  
Somehow he convinced you to have sex with him.  
He made it up to you by going down on you.  
Damn did that boy know how to use his tongue.  
You were a moaning mess and to make up for it, he webbed your mouth shut.   
He smiles at you to say sorry  
Before getting ready to fuck you.   
He held you close and kissed all around you as he started to move slowly not wanting the bed to creak loudly.   
It was actually pretty sweet and gentle despite (and because) of the circumstance that Aunt May was sleeping next door  
Peter would caress your face and made sure you came before he could  
When you both finished he cleaned you and took off the webbing  
He cuddled you to sleep as you two were tired as hell  
You guys forgot to put on clothes  
Aunt may found you guys in the morning naked  
“What the fu-”


	37. Cuddling Headcannons- Peter Parker

This boi can not sit still.   
Fite me on this  
“I’m kinda hungry, Y/N.”  
“I’m kinda cold,”  
“Is it too hot in here?”  
“PETER SHUT UP SO WE CAN CUDDLE”  
Sometimes he just does it to annoy you.   
In reality, he loves cuddling with you.   
You would lay your head on his shoulder and he would pull you in close so that your forehead would touch his chin so that whenever he wants he can just lean down and kiss your forehead.   
You guys would also have your legs intertwined.  
And sometimes to piss Peter off, you wouldn’t have your socks on. You would stick them out to get cold before rubbing them on Peter’s bare leg.   
“Y/N! It’s so cold stop that!”  
He would get back at you by spewing our random science facts.   
Your cuddles were silly, sweet, and calming.   
Whenever Peter has a bad day, he would walk into the house with sad puppy dog eyes and open his arms wide and just say “Cuddle me?”   
Naturally you guys would cuddle and remind eachother how much you love one another before slowly falling asleep.  
However beware he also uses this eyes and “Cuddle me?” when he wants to get away with not doing chores.  
Regardless, he loves cuddling with you and you love how you fit so well with him too.


	38. What He Looks For in a Significant Other- Peter Parker

Kindness  
Cleverness  
Selflessness  
Understanding  
Compassionate   
Willing to help others  
Someone shorter than him preferable so forehead kisses are possible  
Likes to hold hands  
Someone who will support him  
Someone who can understand his science nonsense when he starts  
But if you don’t understand the science nonsense it’s fine as long as you don’t bring him down for it.   
Someone who loves him and wants to protect him as much as he wants to protect them  
Someone who is vibrant and active.  
A girl who is nice to spiders  
But it’s fine if you are scared of them  
Someone who can be childish and serious.  
Someone kinda nerdy.   
Someone kinda laidback but passionate about something as well.   
Someone who is curious or has wonder in them.   
Someone who encourages him.  
Mainly, someone who calms down his impulsive side.  
Maybe… Someone who gives him a new perspective in the world.


	39. Shy Girl Headcannons- Peter Parker

Peter adores your intelligence.  
Boi always tries to show off how smart he is.  
You are in like half of his classes so he tries to partner up with you in everything.  
Or at least sit next to you.  
His teachers call him out on not paying attention in class all the time.  
But it’s because he’s paying attention to you.  
He also thinks that your passion for studying is amazing.  
He thinks it’s cute when your glasses fall down on your nose and you push it up and continue reading.  
He finds that when you get lost in a book is when you are the most beautiful, eyes wide, mouthing the words silently…  
He’s mesmerized by you.  
Any book he finds out you are reading he tries to get a copy to and walk around campus with it so you would notice and talk to him about it.  
But you never would you are too busy reading.  
Then he tries to read that book so you can have something to talk about, but he’s always one or two books behind because you read too fast.  
He also tries to make the best pick up lines to ask you out using references to said book.  
Basically he’s a nerd in love with you and is trying to get your attention.  
One time, he even tried to trip in front of you so you could help him up.  
It didn’t work  
You didn’t see  
You were too busy reading  
Girl get your head out of the book and notice the guy LITERALLY FALLING FOR YOU.


	40. Nightmare Headcannons- Peter Parker

Peter and you have been living together for about 3 months.  
Sleeping together (both sexually and romantically) are your guys favorite times.   
You always cuddle together and as you fall asleep, you curl to your side while Peter sleeps with his face down the pillow so he can control his snoring (a habit he started when you started getting frustrated with his snoring)   
Anyway, one night you started having a nightmare.  
Peter woke up when he heard your breathing quicken and his spidey senses picked up that you were uncomfortable.  
He quietly and quickly scoops you up and cradles you.  
He kisses your forehead and hums to you softly.  
He feels you relax but still continues to cradle you and whisper how much he loves you.  
He kisses all over your face gently before silently placing you down on the bed and tucking you in.  
When he hears you sigh he then wraps his arm around your waist and cuddles you.  
Before slowly falling back asleep too.


	41. Smut Headcannons- Peter Parker (NSFW)

So Peter is FOR SURE fucking vanilla. Yes, he fucks with the one kink he knows: vanilla.  
JK.   
He doesn’t really have much experience besides his hand, so he goes to the library or researches whenever he can the best way to give a girl pleasure.  
He wants to focus on you, mostly because the sight of you naked is enough to get him to nut.   
Sorry the first time you guys had sex he asked if he can wear the spiderman mask to give him confidence.  
You said no.  
He still did great and was very sweet  
kisses everywhere  
treating you like a princess  
BUT WHEN YOU TELL HIM YOU HAVE A KINK  
HE’S DOWN TO TRY IT OUT  
Like I said, he just wants to pleasure you  
straight up this boi will make you a personalized vibrator if he isn’t doing his job right he will make something that will.  
he also loves experimenting.   
“Babe can I try to tie you up with my webs?”  
“Babe can I hang from upside down and kiss you that way?”  
“Babe can we have sex in the dark?”  
He just wants to know what is best for you.  
After sex he constantly asks what was your favorite part so he can do it again.  
He also cleans you up aftersex really well and loves leave a trail of kisses from your feet all the way up to your head to show how much he appreciates you.   
He reminds you that he loves you.  
A lot.  
Because he does.


	42. Dating Headcannons- Vision x Wanda

Technically it was Wanda who first asked him out, but she will deny it since she didn’t actually mean to do it. He was just being so sweet, and it slipped out.

-Their first date was perfect to say the least. Originally Vision had looked up “perfect first dates” but then realized he would rather just spend the evening doing silly and simple things rather than go see a movie or sit in a stuffy restaurant.

-Most of their dates are like that actually, except for one or two on special days when they felt like dressing up.

-On those kind of dates, Wanda always bribed Tony to get them at private booth at a fancy restaurant so Vis wouldn’t draw too much attention.

-After seeing that vision prefered wearing sweaters over tee shirts, she made it a priority to knit/crochet him a sweater.

-Surprisingly she did it with little to no use of her powers, and made sure to tell him about her feat.

-Also, the sweater had “Real Boy” written on it in binary code on it. (Wanda and Tony lose it every time he wears it).

-They aren’t super into PDA, with the exception of forehead and cheek kisses.

-Plus if they get to touchy, Clint starts sending glares in Vision’s direction, which is a bit intimidating.

-Vision is the first to say I love you, and he says it out of the blue when both of them are just lounging reading. He was reading a romance novel to try and understand his feelings a bit more, and it hit him. At the same moment he realized it, he decided he didn’t want to keep it hidden, like so many silly humans do out of fear.

-Wanda cried when he said it, saying it back without question.

-It was the first time someone had told her that since Pietro.

Sorry I love angst yikes. But anyway thank you for sending this i could go on for days lol


	43. Movie Night Headcannons- Peter Maximoff

Since the start of your relationship, Peter and you would have movie nights every week   
Like every. single. week.  
You bring the movie and blankets  
While he runs across the world to find new and exotic snacks for the both of you.  
And sometimes… occasionally.. he steals the movie popcorn at the theater cause that shit’s good.   
He always finds a way to complain about the movie you picked.   
“Babe, do we have to watch this??”  
“Peter! It’s not like you’re going to watch it anyway.”  
“That’s not true, Y/N.”  
But it is cause the kid never stay stills.  
you once recorded him to see how long he could stay in one post…. 5:48.   
You two always cuddle with his arm around you and you leaning on his shoulder.   
Sometimes you would tickle him to piss him off.  
He is always running to get more food.  
Unless there’s a little sex scene.   
“Y/N, let’s see if we can do better than them.”  
“Peter, no, I wanna watch this movie! You do this all the time!”  
He would then try to tease you for the rest of the night.   
Until you would give in.  
And you always gave in.


	44. Dating Headcannons- Erik

Very Possessive, has to have an arm around you or touching you at all times.   
Loves you to pieces and has to tell you every night. Good night kisses and good nights are a must.  
You always find the good in him and he loves you for it.   
He has definitely glared at anyone who tries to flirt with you. If that person who is flirting with you is wearing any metal (watches, earrings, necklaces, etc.) you best believe he may have left them a little sting.   
He always gives you anything you want. House in the woods? He’ll research and get you a place ASAP. Trip to Paris? He’ll steal a plane and get you there. He may even pay Peter to take you both there.   
No. Boundaries. He will not keep anything from you, no secrets. Nothing.   
Dinner time is his favorite time with you because you both just sit across from each other and tell everything about your day.   
He may be the big spoon most of the time… but when he gets nightmares… He’ll be the small spoon. He loves being held by you, it calms him and reminds him that you love him.  
He always needs constant reminders that you love him, and he reminds you every day.


	45. Smut Headcannons- Erik (NSFW)

Erik would 10/10 use his metal powers to make them into sex toys and vibrate them in you.   
Def has a sub/dom kink: Daddy kink, master kink, etc.   
Loves hickeys, hate bite marks.  
Eye contact is needed 100% of the time, so he has a mirror kink since he likes taking you from the behind, but wants to keep eye contact.  
He’s not into spanking, but would be down for it if you like it. Probs wouldn’t go for paddles or whips, just hand.   
He is B I G for deepthroating and face fucking.  
If he eats you out, he wants you on all fours with your ass up and legs spread.   
Love making for him is spooning position with him holding you close, turning your head to look at him, while he kisses your shoulder and you.   
Aftercare is usually him carrying you to the bathtub and you two taking a bath together while he cleans you up and holds you close


	46. Dating Headcannons- Warren

Just saying, his favorite date is picnics.  
He gets to eat and spend time with you in the great outdoors.  
And it’s such a laidback date he loves it.  
He is a huge fan of you stroking his wings.  
He loves to cuddle you in his wings to, even though they are metal he knows its dangerous but in a way it could protect you both.   
He loves to hold you hand, really it just makes him feel like you won’t ever leave him.  
Sometimes before he sleeps he imagines a future with you, but doesn’t dare to dream about it too much.  
He loves watching you sleep.  
Warren is also the type of boyfriend who has pictures of you saved on his phone and endless videos of you that he takes in secret so he has plenty of material to look at when he misses you.  
He misses you often.  
Also if he were to have social media, it’s just pictures of you.   
But he doesn’t tag you, on the photo he would tag you as “My girlfriend, piss off.”  
He still loves playing the bad boy role.  
You think it’s cute.  
Honestly, he is W H I P P E D  
Boi will do anything and everything you ask.  
Even if he’s iffy about it, when he sees your puppy dog eyes he’s down on his knees.  
He loves you dearly.  
He also loves to kiss your hand and your forehead.  
He finds it gentlemanly.   
He also loves to call you his angel because to him you were sent from heaven, a true blessing.


	47. Smut Headcannons Part 2- Peter (NSFW)

Peter. Parker. Has. A. Praise. Kink.  
He loves to be praised.  
He loves to get his hair pulled because he knows then that he doing good shit.  
He loves hearing you moan loudly because then he knows he’s doing it right.  
Boi will find your G-Spot in places you didn’t know you had.  
He will find the best positions for you.  
He will use his Spidey-Sense to know when you are feeling the most pleasure.  
He also has a pet-play kink.  
He didn’t know how to introduce it so he just bought you cat ears.  
He also loves to be teased ruthlessly.  
He also is a switch.  
Boi can go from “I’m daddy,” to “please let me cum” in a matter of seconds.  
He also loves blowjobs.  
He especially loves it when you look up because you look really innocent and it makes him wanna scream.  
He also loves any position where he can see your face.  
“Babe can we have sex upside down?”  
He’s asked that a few times.  
You’ve tried a few times but he never works.  
You guys go at it like rabbits to be honest.  
At the end he always cleans you up nicely and puts on new clothes for you.  
He treats you like a queen when you guys are done.  
He even draws you a shower then takes your towel and throws it in the dryer so it comes out warm for you.  
He’s so sweet oml


	48. Smut Headcannons - Steve Rogers (NSFW)

Steve is no doubt vanilla.  
He’s old school, and he rarely has the chance to be intimate with someone and wants it to be special.   
However, he’s also very eager to please you.  
He didn’t get that many girls in the past, but when he had you, he wanted you to feel as much pleasure as possible.  
With his intense upper and lower body strength any position is possible.   
But in all honesty, he’s hella curious.  
“Babe? What’s a ‘daddy kink’?”  
“Sweetie? What’s ‘roleplay’?”  
“Darling? What is ‘pet play’?”  
The questions go on and on and on.   
He actually wants to try out everything because he’s just so damn curious.  
But of course as long as you’re okay with it.  
He does beg you to tell him all your kinks so he can try it out with you for you have to have the most pleasure.   
He’s so down to try anything it’s hilarious.  
But whenever you guys try something he would always ask if you’re okay and stop moving which makes you whine.  
Sometimes you think he does it just to edge/ tease you.  
To the point where you have to yell: “STEVE ROGERS I AM ABOUT TO CUM FUCKING FINISH ME AND STOP BEING CARING”  
But you guys always end any rough sex night with vanilla sex, where he holds you close and reminds you that he loves you constantly.  
He always holds your hand and caresses your face as he tells you how much he loves you.  
He also has a captain and daddy kink.  
yeaup  
Tony found out he had a captain kink and calls Steve “Captain” more times than you do in bed to piss him off.


	49. Getting Pets Headcannons- Peter

So when you guys moved in together, you both wanted a pet.   
You both went to the pet store that afternoon and were surrounded by the cutest dogs and cats.  
“Can we adopt them all?”  
Peter was already trying to hold as many dogs as possible to adopt.  
“Yes, Y/N, let’s adopt them all. We can even turn the fire escape to an extra room for the pets if they need it”  
You guys were there on the floor surrounded by as many dogs and cats as you can.  
You guys considered even adopting the birds and the entire aquarium.  
“Peter imagine the cats watching the fishes and the birds talking to the dogs to keep them company!”  
You started looking at hamster cages before Peter yells out to get your attention.  
“Babe look! It’s one of my kind! How about we get one?” Peter yells as he points at a pet Tarantula.  
You drew the line there.  
Sadly you guys became realistic and knew that you couldn’t afford all of the pets.  
You both ended adopting a dog and a cat.   
You bought a lot of supplies, not wanting to forget anything.  
Once you both reached home you both realized you did forget something.  
“Peter?”  
“Y/N?”  
“Do you know how to take care of a dog?”  
“Y/N, I don’t even know how to take care of myself.”

 

Also follow me on Snap Chat @arfronamarvel if you want updates on what I am writing and which request I am working on.

Please spam me with headcannon requests :) on tumblr @arfrona-and-marvel


	50. Cuddling Headcannons- Clint

Cuddling with Clint is the most comforting shit ever.  
You both go all out on cuddling.  
Go big or go home.  
Your bed has a ton of pillows actually for moments like this.  
When you guys want to cuddle, you build a small pillow fort around you two for privacy.  
You have junk food and candy on either side of you.  
You have a movie always ready to watch nearby.  
And you are surrounded by blankets.  
Even in the summer you would turn the AC on full blast just to be able to stay under the covers.  
You both have the tradition of hugging one another, playing with eachother’s hair and telling how much you love eachother after a mission in this dream come true fort of yours.  
On one particular day, you were having a terrible day and wanted a night of cuddles.  
But you didn’t know how to ask.  
“Babe, is everything okay?” Clint asked, as he leaned over the counter to kiss you on the forehead.  
“Yes, sweetie, everything is fine. How was training today?”  
As you made small talk, Clint knew something was wrong.  
When you finished your shower and was ready to go to sleep, you walked into your room with a blast of cold air.  
Then you see your bed with the pillows up and the blankets over the pillow.  
Clint pokes his head out from one of the corners of the pillow.  
“Chirp Chirp, join me in the nest, Y/N”

 

Also follow me on Snap Chat @arfronamarvel if you want updates on what I am writing and which request I am working on.

Please spam me with headcannon requests :) on Tumblr @arfrona-and-marvel


	51. Klutz Headcannons- Peter

Peter and you met one day while you were speed walking down the halls of school, not paying attention as usual.  
You run straight into him.  
Of course he helps you picks up your books but when you stood up and started heading to class again you ran into someone else.  
You seemed like a lost case at the time.  
Peter finds your clumsiness adorable as it defines you and he loves you.  
He actually kinda enjoys helping you out a lot when you mess something up with your clumsiness.  
He found it even more amusing when you were announced to be an Avenger.  
During training he would see you shoot perfect shots with your gun but would lean to close to the table separating you from the target and fall on it.  
He would also see you be perfect at combat training and then trip on your way out of the training station.  
He thought it was adorable.  
When you guys started dating, on the first date you had fallen down the stairs and Peter had to catch you twice.   
On an ice-cream date, you actually accidentally hit Peter in the eye and because of your super strength, Peter had to use the ice cream cup to heal his eye.  
He can’t take you ice skating or rollerskating to save his life, his reflexes aren’t fast enough to catch you and it scares him when you fall down.  
But regardless, he loves you.


	52. Comforting Headcannons- Peter Parker

Peter does a lot of things when you’re sad.  
For one, he loves to relax you with a long bath.  
He draws out a long warm bath with you with bubbles and rose petals with your favorite books and candy in arms reach.  
He takes the towels and throws them in the dryer so that when you are done he can pull them out and they would be warm and hot, ready for you.  
He’ll wrap you in them as he dries your hair.   
He will kiss your forehead repeatedly as he strokes your hair.  
He would then dry you and then after brush your hair for you and talk to you.  
He would then make a small pillow fort with you and underneath the blankets of your fort you guys would talk it out.  
He would cuddle you and kiss you.  
He would feed you your favorite candy and remind you the sweet things in life.  
You guys would just talk and he would stay away listing the reasons why he loves you until you fall asleep safe in his arms.  
The next morning he’ll make your favorite breakfast.  
He’ll even go outside and get a fresh flower to put in a vase for you breakfast.  
Just to prove that tomorrow is a new day.

 

Also follow me on Snap Chat @arfronamarvel if you want updates on what I am writing and which request I am working on.

Please spam me with headcannon requests :)


	53. Those Three Kisses- Peter Parker

Peter Parker’s POV

Among the many times I kissed her, there were three times in particular that were to be remembered forever.

The first kiss was the one engraved in my lips. It made my toes curl, my bones ache, and my spine stand straight. She had taken me by surprise. That kiss lit a fire in me that warmed me up for the next few weeks. Every time I thought of that kiss, I would stop whatever it was I was doing and remember the feel and taste of it. I would close my eyes and remember your hands running through my hair and the smile you had when we pulled apart. I swore up and down that I would always remember this kiss and how much I adored you.

The second was the one we shared with tears. With sore throats from yelling at each other, and our skin hot from anger. It was the moment after our fight that frightened us the most. The kiss started the moment when we stopped yelling and stared at each other. The moment we were scared that had we lost each other. I remember when we pulled apart, you hugged me tighter and sobbed in my chest. I cried too. I held you and swore up and down we were to never fight like that again and remember this kiss.

The third kiss was our last one. It was when you knocked on my door at 3:26 AM to say that you were sorry. To say that you were leaving. You didn’t say where you were going, or why. You told me you had to leave, you had to go. I wasn’t angry. I couldn’t be angry. You were desperate to leave for reasons untold. I had to let you go. So, our last kiss was us letting each other go. But, you weren’t sad to go. You didn’t have tears in your eyes; then again, I didn’t either. I guess we both knew it wasn’t going to last. So, we kissed for the last time. My heart raced, you pulled me closer. I felt your hair between my fingers, and you pressed your lips harder onto mine. That night, I kissed you harder than I ever had. When you pulled away, you said goodbye. And you whispered, “Off to forever.”

After that kiss, I never saw you again. Even though I swore up and down I would look for you.

But you didn’t want to be found, did you?

——-

 

Also follow me on Snap Chat @arfronamarvel if you want updates on what I am writing and which request I am working on.


End file.
